Beyond The League: A New Journey
by KiloWhiskeyOscar
Summary: The sequel to Road To WrestleMania. Drake Williams faces new challenges as The WWE Champion. Read & review.
1. The Man That Makes The Champion

Disclaimer: It is a new year, so I'm starting a sequel. Thanks for the positive response to the first story. For the record, I do not own the WWE or its roster.

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter I  
The Man That Makes The Champion

It all started with a dream, a desire to become the number one man in the WWE. Drake Williams made that dream a reality when he overcame the odds and became the WWE Champion. WrestleMania has ended for the young champion, but now comes the hard part; defending what is his. This would not be an easy task, Drake was not denying it; he would have it no other way. Two weeks removed from Mania, Drake Williams has been riding high ever since then as he is in the midst of his first reign as WWE Champion.

Naturally of course, every one wants what he has; no one more so then Edge. Being that he was beaten at Mania, Edge has been on the warpath until finally Drake Williams gave Edge what he wanted; a rematch for the title at Backlash. The Pay Per View came about as expected and the first bout was getting under way. In the backstage area, Drake was doing sit-ups and crunches, getting set for his title match when two black boots came into view. Drake looked up to see Rob Van Dam standing over him and the champion nipped-up like a pro.

"Yo RVD, what up man?" Drake asked. "Not a thing dude," Rob answered. "Looks like your gettin' set for tonight. Good luck out there, bro. You got this in the bag."

Drake laughed and said, "Listen to you, Rob. You're always keepin' your cool no matter what goes down."

"You know how it is," RVD said. "Everything's cool when you're ROB VAN DAM." He said this as he did his usual thumb gesture before leaving. "I love my life." Drake said.

Low and behold, it came time for the main event of the PPV. Edge came to the arena as the challenger for the WWE Championship. Unlike last month at WrestleMania, Lita was out there to support her man. Out came Drake Williams as the WWE Champion and the audience went nuts for him. Drake climbed onto the ropes to soak up the positive reception from the crowd before staring a hole at Edge. The champion even took off the belt from his waist and goaded Edge into taking it away. All this taunting was seriously pissing Edge off to no end as Drake entered the ring. Drake handed the belt to the referee before he and Edge started trash talking at the sound of the bell.

Drake and Edge locked up and powered each other into the corners before breaking away. Drake showed some cockiness by slapping Edge right across the face and backing away; the challenger immediately charged only to run into an elbow from Drake. Drake got a quick cover before simply out-wrestling Edge until the challenger bailed out of the ring. Drake remained inside and made fun of Edge, who was going ballistic and kicking the ring steps around. Indeed, the WWE Champion was very cocky, but he most definitely could back it up. Edge finally returned to the ring to continue the match. They once again locked it up with Drake again getting the better of Edge with some excellent chain wrestling before Edge bailed again. Instead of coming back into the ring, Edge walked around and grabbed the title belt before proceeding to walk back up the ramp, as if he was leaving.

Drake did not take too kindly to this and chased Edge up the ramp before clocking him from behind. Edge quickly got back up and the two started brawling back down the ramp towards the ring. Once back into the ring, Edge was immediately on the attack as he stomped on the champion. Edge brought Drake to his feet and hit a belly to belly suplex followed by another for a near fall, then slapped in a headlock to try and ware down Drake. The champion was able to fight out of the pressure with a back suplex before locking in the Sharpshooter. Edge made it to the ropes meaning the champion had to release the hold or get disqualified; even though the title could not change hands in that manner. Drake stalked Edge around the ring waiting for his moment to strike but Lita grabbed his leg from outside, as if she could trip the champion. Lita tried to argue with Drake but the champion said he did not want any trouble with Lita; until he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her onto the ring apron.

Whatever Drake was thinking of doing to Lita was brought to a halt as Edge speared the champion in the spine. The impact sent Drake crumpling to the mat and he rolled out of the ring in pain; advantage Edge. The challenger found his prey and proceeded to ram Drake back first into the edge of the ring, then the Spanish announcers table. Edge rolled Drake back into the ring for a near fall. Edge then threw some hard rights to the champion's face before trying for another near fall. Seeing as Drake kept kicking out, Edge was growing immensely frustrated and got in the referee's face, not knowing that Drake nipped up. The champion managed to sneak in a Germen suplex followed by two more before bridging out for a near fall.

Drake was able to get back to his feet but his back was hurting for certain. Despite the injury, Drake still hoisted the challenger up for the Celestial, but Edge was able to slip out of position and scored with a German suplex of his own. Edge made the cover but Drake kicked out again; so Edge reposition himself for the Spear and charged as Drake was getting up. The champion saw the move coming and ducked as Edge would end up hitting the referee. Drake attempted to strike Edge but the challenge avoided the initial contact and finally nailed the Spear. Edge seemingly had the match and the title won but alas, there was no official to count the fall.

"What the hell," Edge cursed aloud. "Are you kidding me?" Edge turned his attention to Lita who was clearly at a loss. "Lita, get the belt." Edge yelled.

Lita would as she was told and grabbed the title from the timekeeper; in the meantime Edge dragged Drake to his feet and held him there. The plan was for Lita to hit Drake with the belt and allow Edge to secure the victory. But their plan backfired when Drake ducked out of the way; causing Lita to inadvertently strike Edge. Drake was up again and took the belt from Lita until he notice the referee coming to; so he tossed the belt back to Lita and lay down playing dead, leaving Lita standing there flabbergasted. The referee, who was oblivious to the goings on, recovered just in time to see Lita with the belt in hand and took it from her. Drake played hurt quite well as he was pretending to get up slowly before picking up Edge, who was clearly knocked loopy from the belt shot earlier. Drake finally hoisted Edge onto his shoulders and hit the Celestial for the three count and the victory.

Lillian Garcia rose from her seat and announced, "Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion, Drake Williams."

Drake Williams took his title and headed to the back, meanwhile Edge was in the ring with Lita behind him and he was absolutely fuming. When Drake got backstage, his attention was to a monitor and to his surprise, Edge was taking out his frustrations on Lita. Having seen that sore loser manhandle his own girlfriend sent Drake storming back out to the arena where Edge was preparing to DDT Lita. Drake made it to the ring in time and brawled with Edge while Lita cowered in the corner. Drake eventually tossed Edge out of the ring and stood tall in the ring as Edge backed away. The WWE Champion then turned his attention to Lita, who stood shocked at what had transpired as Backlash came to a close. Afterwards, Drake helped Lita back to her locker room; at the same time Edge got into his rental car and stormed out of the arena.

"You okay, Lita?" Drake asked. I'm fine," Lita retorted. "Why'd you help me out there?"

"Would you rather I stand back and let that asshole treat you that way?" Drake exclaimed. "Don't take it the wrong way, Lita. I don't necessarily like you or Edge for that matter."

"But?" Lita exclaimed. "But I won't stand and watch someone abuse a woman." Drake said. "That ain't my style. Just don't get used to it." Drake said before taking his leave.

Drake was not aware that Lita was eyeing him from behind. It seemed as though she was attracted to him more so that to Edge, especially now. Regardless, Drake made it through another night as the WWE Champion. No doubt there would other challengers stepping up to vie for the gold. Drake Williams would not have it any other way.

Author's Note: Ya'll didn't think I was done, did ya? New challenges await my boy, so review often. And I'm out.


	2. The Y2J Challenge

Disclaimer: What do you think I'm gonna say? Like always, I don't own the WWE, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, a couple YADA'S and just a pinch of YAP! By the way, I'm introducing a new theme song for my boy. The said band will be mentioned in due time, but I don't own the rights to the band or the song.

* * *

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter II  
The Y2J Challenge

Drake Williams was ever so exited for the up-coming edition of Raw and for good reason; tonight he would do battle with the one and only, Y2J Chris Jericho. Jericho returned last month at Backlash with one goal in mind; to become the WWE Champion once again and Drake was happy to oblige. The last time they met was back at the Royal Rumble, but this would mark the first one on one encounter between them. Add to the fact that Drake's title was up for grabs, Drake was extremely exited.

Every one in the locker room and the audience was exited; except for Edge, who had been going berserk since Backlash last month. Every chance he would get, Edge would complain nonstop that he was "screwed" out of the gold, and that Drake stole Lita from him. Drake would conduct an interview on the night of the title match. Unfortunately for Drake, the Coach was asking the questions.

"So let's get right down to the nitty-gritty, Drake," Coach said. "What do you got to say for yourself after you blatantly stole everything from Edge?" Drake snickered at what is probably the dumbest question Coach would say. "What's so funny?" Coach asked. "Nothing, Coach," Drake laughed.

"I just find it hard to believe that you'd get drunk from kissin' so many asses. As far as Edge and Lita go, Edge to me is nothing more then a paranoid lunatic with a chip on his shoulder. As for Lita," Drake continued. "I didn't help her at Backlash all because I like her cause I don't. I did what I did because it was the right thing to do, something of which Edge would know nothing."

"Well that's your story, Drake and Edge has his and he's sticking to it," Coach answered back. "For the meantime however, you get your mind on Jericho cause I'm gonna love watching you LOSE the WWE title."

Drake was about to take his leave before he stopped and said, "Before I go Coach, I gotta ask you; you ever get slapped upside your queue-ball head?"

Due to the magnitude of the title match between Jericho and Williams, the show would take no commercial brakes. The countdown began followed the arrival of Chris Jericho; this would be Jericho's first appearance since he left the WWE a couple years back. Needless to say, Jericho received a great ovation from crowd on this night. Speaking of ovations, Drake Williams came out as the WWE Champion with brand new music from the band H.I.M.; the song was called "Wings of a Butterfly" which debuted the week before.

Before he went down to the ring, Drake ventured to the announce table and gave a high-five to Joey Styles and Jerry "The King" Lawler. Coach was expecting to get the same gesture but Drake dissed him and when turned Coach away, Drake slapped him upside the head; now Coach could safely say he was slapped upside his queue-ball head. Drake stepped into the ring as the crowd went nuts for him; in the meantime Chris Jericho applauded his opponent. Drake handed his belt to the referee who then went over the rules for the match. Once that was done, Williams and Jericho shook hands as a sign of respect before stepping away.

The bell sounded and this bout was underway with the WWE Championship on the line; one fall to a finish. Williams and Jericho circled around the ring before locking it up; being the larger of the two, Drake slightly powered Chris into the corner before the ref called for a clean brake and got it. Jericho slowly came out of the corner as he and Williams locked up again. They went into a game of chain wrestling followed by a series of roll ups, one fall count after another. The game of one-upmanship continued until Williams and Jericho both went for a dropkick and they would reach a stalemate; each getting a round of applause from the audience. Drake and Chris nodded in approval before they locked up again.

Jericho slipped in a side headlock before Williams tossed him into the ropes, after which Jericho would knock the champion down. Just as Y2J started to run the ropes again, the champion rolled to his stomach before getting up and hitting a hip toss. Jericho kicked Williams away before getting back up to trap Williams in a snapmare takedown. Drake recovers and slips out of the hold before looking for a quick clothesline. Y2J saw it coming and ducked before catching the champion and attempting a backslide, but Drake was a bit too strong to be pulled down; so Jericho shifted his balance to flip over Drake's back and tried a bridge rollup. Drake got his shoulder up before bridging out himself and turned the tables on Jericho with his own backslide. Jericho managed to kick out quickly and tried to lock in the Walls of Jericho but Williams kicked him away; Y2J would go sailing into the corner as a result.

The champion took a moment to collect himself before catch the challenger and hitting some hard knife edge chops. Jericho was able to return the favor with knife edges of his own and won the battle before rolling up Williams for a near fall. Chris Jericho was control of the WWE Champion and hit a nicely done back breaker for another near fall. Y2J picked up the champion and scored with a back suplex for another count of two. Cleary, Chris Jericho knew exactly what he was doing; softening up Drake's lower back for the Walls of Jericho. He was a cagey veteran was Chris Jericho; he knew how to ware down a body part and now he was putting on a clinic on the lower back region of the WWE Champion. Drake Williams was knee deep in big time trouble.

Chris Jericho hit a northern lights suplex which went into a pin fall but only got a two count. Not getting frustrated, Y2J continued the assault on the back as a "Let's go, Williams" chant started going up. In fact the crowd was divided as there was also a "Let's go, Jericho" going up as well. Williams tried to fight back with rights but Jericho hits a knee to the gut before hitting a vertical suplex. Y2J rolled his hips and connected with another suplex followed by another, paying homage to the late Eddie Guerrero and prompting an "Eddie" chant from the crowd. Nothing short of amazing!

As Jericho brought Williams to his feet, the champion started to mount an offence with right and lefts until Jericho gave him a drop toe hold into the middle rope. Y2J picked up a head of steam before ran off the opposite ropes, but Williams saw it coming and countered with a thunderous clothesline. Even though his back was somewhat mangled throughout the match, Drake sucked it up and tried for one more clothesline which Jericho was able to duck under. The two wily combatants ran off the ropes again and had the same idea of a using a cross body; they both went for the move respectively and collided with each other and Jericho and Williams were both down and out.

The referee started a count on both men as the crowd started chanted for Williams and Jericho. By the time the ref reached a seven count, Jericho was the first to his feet while Williams was on one knee. Y2J tried for his own clothesline but Drake hit a face buster out of nowhere. Despite this, Jericho tried again but Williams caught Jericho for the Triple Germans. Drake bridged out on the third suplex but could only get a two count before Jericho just barely kicked out. Drake was still reeling from his back being damaged and Y2J capitalize with an enzuigiri but still only got a two count.

Jericho went for the Lionsault but Williams moved; Jericho would land on his feet only to walk into a desperation spine buster from Williams. The champion attempted to lock in a figure-four leg lock but Jericho kicked him off, and Williams put on the brakes before crashing into the referee. Chris Jericho managed to get to his feet and charged but the champion could seemingly feel it coming and ducked, bringing the official down with him and sort of saving his life. Jericho was unlucky enough to go spiraling out of the ring afterwards.

As soon he was done checking on the ref, Drake leaped over the top rope and onto Y2J on the outside. The referee administered a count out on both men; if neither of them could get back to the ring before a ten count, they would be counted out. Not wanting to go out like that, Drake tossed Y2J back into the ring but was slightly slow to follow, allowing Jericho to hit a sharp kick to the face. Another near fall came after which Jericho ascended to the top turnbuckle, but Williams caught him and delivered a superplex off the top rope. Despite the gargantuan pain coursing through his body, Williams draped an arm over Jericho only to receive a very long near fall.

Just as Drake attempted to pick Y2J up, Jericho kicked the champion in the face, sending Drake staggering. Jericho would answer with a bulldog takedown and followed that up with the Lionsault. Jericho looked to have hurt his midsection coming down but made the cover, but somehow Williams still kicked out. Y2J momentarily strayed from his game plan to argue with the official and he turned back around, he walked into the Celestial from Williams. Drake himself made the cover but this time Jericho kicked out.

Drake was in shock at what has transpired but regained his focus, dragging Jericho to his feet and hoisting him up for another Celestial. Just as Drake went into the move, Y2J countered out of it and finally locked in the Walls of Jericho. The champion desperately tried to reach out for the ropes and was inches away but Jericho pulled to the center every time. After a long struggle, Drake finally made it to the ropes and forced Y2J to release the hold.

Not knowing what ever else could be done; Jericho climbed back up the turnbuckle and waited for Williams to become vertical. As soon as Drake was on his feet, Y2J came sailing off the top and hit a cross body, but William somehow rolled through and caught Jericho in an inside cradle and he got the pin fall and the victory. Drake Williams had retained his WWE Championship in what could go down in the books as a classic match.

"Here is your winner and still WWE Champion, Drake Williams." Lillian Garcia announced.

"I gotta give Drake credit," Jerry said. "That was a helluva match."

"No doubt about it, King," Styles answered. "Simply amazing, but I think Coach is at a loss for words." Coach sternly answered, "Oh shut up, Styles. As much as I hate to admit it though, that may have been Drake's finest title defense to date."

Chris Jericho sat at the nearest corner in utter astonishment while Drake Williams was struggling to reach a vertical base. Y2J went outside and took the title from the timekeeper before returning to the ring. Drake finally got up and came face to face with Jericho as a hush silence came over the crowd; perhaps thinking Jericho would strike Williams with the belt. Contrary to the thought, Jericho presented the belt to Williams and raised the champion's hand either as sign of thanks or congratulations or both. Williams and Jericho embraced in the ring as the sold out crowd gave them a well earned standing ovation for a fantastic battle as Raw went off the air.

* * *

Author's note: All I got to say is WOW! This may be my longest chapter to date. Read and Review. 


	3. Draft Lottery Carnage

Disclaimer: Here we go again, jerkies! I still do not own the WWE roster or any arenas mentioned within the story. It's Showtime, folks.

* * *

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter III  
Draft Lottery Carnage

It is that time yet again. As ordered by Mr. McMahon, the yearly WWE Draft Lottery has come about. Everyone on the rosters, both Raw and Smackdown is eligible for such an event; no one is exempt. It would not matter if somebody was a champion, a diva, an announcer or even the General Manager. All through the night, superstars for both shows would switch brands to as the boss put it "shake things up." At the same time, there was some trouble in paradise between Drake Williams and John Cena. Twice they have teamed together to battle Edge and Carlito and twice they lost due to miscommunication. Soon enough, the two began questioning the other's loyalty until Raw GM Dusty Rhodes set the main event for Vengeance; Drake Williams would defend the title against Edge, Carlito and John Cena in a Fatal 4 Way match. Meanwhile the first pick in the Draft Lottery was about to be introduced as The Coach was awaiting their arrival.

"The time has come again, Coach said. "Let's not waste go wasting any time and bring the first pick in the Draft Lottery."

Coach waited in the ring the first pick to step until the music of Rey Mysterio played through the arena and sure enough, Rey popped out on stage. Backstage, Drake was excited to have Rey on Raw. He also enjoyed watching Mysterio 619 on Coach. Later in the night, Smackdown GM Teddy Long drafted Chris Jericho to his show while Dusty Rhodes acquired Bobby Lashley. Before night's end, ten superstars switched shows and they were as follows first from Smackdown to Raw; Rey Mysterio, Bobby Lashley, JBL, Ken Kennedy and the Undertaker. From Raw to Smackdown; Chris Jericho, Shelton Benjamin, Ric Flair, Chavo Guerrero and finally Lance Cade. The night was capped off with a six-man tag team match; Raw verses Smackdown. Drake Williams would represent Raw with Lashley and JBL while Smackdown was represented by Kurt Angle, Shelton Benjamin and Chris Jericho. Drake Williams walked down when he crossed paths with one of his unlikely partners; JBL.

"Been a long time Williams," JBL said. "I hope you didn't get too comfortable with that belt." Drake cocked an eyebrow. "Oh wait, let me guess," Drake said holding up his WWE title. "You want a title shot."

"Need I remind you that I am the number one contender," JBL yelled. "I won the right to prove once again that I am a Wrestling God." Drake shook his own head and said, "Yeah you did win the right, Bradshaw…on Smackdown. But you're on Raw now," Drake continued. "You want your shot; you'll have to earn it AGAIN."

"Make no mistake about it, Drake," JBL warned the champion. "When the time comes, you WILL BOW at the feet of the Wrestling God."

"Over my dead body." Drake said. "That can be arranged." JBL said. Before they could to blows, Bobby Lashley stepped in to stop them. "Yo guys, knock it off," he said. "We got enough to worry about with Angle, Benjamin and Jericho." JBL slowly backed away from Lashley and Williams and said, "I'll see you out there…partners."

Drake turned to face Lashley and said, "I assume I can count on you." Lashley shrugged and replied, "Hey I'm a Raw man now Drake, but I'll be hunting for the gold too." Drake nodded his head and said, "Fair enough."

Bobby Lashley took his leave for the gorilla position as Drake to a good look at his championship belt; the very title he won at WrestleMania. In any event, Drake made his own way to the gorilla position while JBL was making his entrance followed by Lashley. Drake Williams came out to the arena to big pop and entered the ring and stared at Bradshaw intently, not entirely trusting the so called Wrestling God. The first Smackdown superstar to come out was Shelton Benjamin; after him were Chris Jericho and finally World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle. As Angle approached the ring, the crowd as always chanted "You Suck" with Angle pointing to his opponents. Drake and Lashley were not so offended but Bradshaw was clearly disturbed; in fact, Drake was also pointing at JBL just for the fun of it.

The bell sounded with Kurt Angle and Drake Williams starting the match with a lock up followed by a series of chain wrestling. Both wrestlers reached a stalemate before tagging one partner; Angle tagged in Benjamin and Williams tagged in Lashley. Lashley powered Benjamin down with a shoulder block but Benjamin nipped up and immediately hit the Dragon Whip for a one count. Lashley soon caught Shelton Benjamin and scored with a belly to belly suplex for a two count, after which he brought Benjamin to the Raw corner. Drake was about to make the tag to Lashley but Bradshaw tagged himself into the ring and took over on Benjamin; Drake looked stunned by what went done.

Shelton Benjamin managed to get away from JBL and tagged in Chris Jericho who took the fight to Bradshaw. The speed of Y2J made difficult for JBL to catch him before Jericho hit a spinning heel kick for a two count. Jericho ran off the ropes and dropped an elbow for a one count. Bradshaw finally got some control of his opponent with a shoulder block and was about run off the ropes but Drake made a blind tag on Bradshaw and renewed his rivalry with Jericho. Just as Drake was earlier, Bradshaw was stunned by what transpired.

All through the match, every man from both teams tried to gain the upper hand. However there was some tension between JBL and Drake Williams. It was clear that they did not like each other and these issues often resulted in Bobby Lashley being double or triple teamed by Angle Jericho and Benjamin. Finally, a critical moment came in the match when Benjamin and Lashley and both Bradshaw and Williams agreed to coexist for the sake of the Raw Brand. Benjamin made the tag to Kurt Angle while Lashley tagged in Drake Williams. The two champions immediately came to blows in the ring while Bradshaw and Jericho met outside. Angle and Williams started trading German suplexes while Benjamin and Lashley recovered and went at it. Then out of nowhere, an explosion came from the ramp and Smackdown's Kane made his way out. By now the referee had lost control of the match and ruled it a no contest.

The Big Red Monster made his presence known by handing out Chokeslams to the Raw guys. Then the music of the Big Show sounded and he came out to confront Kane. The two came to blows as more Smackdown stars rushed the ring to attack. Big Show was able to fend off his enemies until Randy Orton came in and hit the RKO. The Legend Killer posed as usual but failed to see Rob Van Dam enter the ring and Orton was met with a nasty spin kick followed by the Five-Star Frog Splash. Then Triple H came in and hit the Pedigree on a weaken RVD but the Game was met by a Clothesline from Hell by JBL. Kurt Angle recovered and scored with an Angle Slam on JBL before Lashley hit the Dominator on Angle. Then Batista came in and hit a Spine Buster but then Edge came in and hit a Spear on the Animal. Chris Masters snuck in and locked Edge in the Masterlock before Carlito came in and hit a low blow followed by a Back Cracker. Shelton Benjamin returned and caught Carlito with a T-Bone Suplex. John Cena came out and felled Benjamin with an F-U but then Shawn Michaels got Cena with some Sweet Chin Music. Out of nowhere, Rey Mysterio surprised HBK and hit 619 but Chris Benoit came in and locked the Crossface. The Smackdown superstars felt they had the Raw superstars beat until the lights suddenly went out. That could have only meant one thing as the familiar gong sounded to signal the arrival of the Undertaker.

The Smackdown stars waited for the Dead Man to appear on stage but he never did; appear on stage that is. When the light came back on, the Undertaker was already in the ring and he immediately cleaned house, handing out Chokeslams to everyone. Taker was soon met by Kane and they traded blows back and forth until they grasped the others' throat. Kane won out and Chokeslammed the Dead Man and was about to set off his pyro when Drake Williams came in to catch Kane and hit a big time Celestial. The crowd went wild for the WWE Champion as he stood tall in a ring full of carnage until the Undertaker sat up. Drake Williams and the Dead Man stared at one another as Raw went off the air. After the show, Drake was in his locker room resting up when Rey Mysterio entered.

"What's up, Rey?" Drake asked. "It's all good on my end, Drake," Rey said. "I hear you got title another defense at Vengeance. Good luck with that." Drake chuckled and said, "I got John Cena, Carlito and Edge to deal with at Vengeance. That's two former WWE Champions and an AFRO. But hey, it could be worse."

"By the way, what's the deal with Lita?" Rey asked. "How the hell should I know?" Drake asked. "All I did was save her ass from a beat down by Edge. I don't really give a damn about her."

"At least it was the right thing to do," Rey said. "Listen, I gotta get going but I'll check ya later."

"Alright peace out," Drake said. "Oh, and Rey by the way." Rey turned around and said, "Yeah?" Drake answered, "That was real cool when you nailed Coach with 619. A work of art."

Rey thanked Drake for the compliment and laughed as he was leaving. Drake finished packing up his gear and headed for the parking lot to his rental car. Drake could not help but stop to think about how insane the show had been. But with thirteen days until Raw presents WWE Vengeance, things could only get crazier from here on out for the WWE Champion.

* * *

Author's note: I am so sorry that I took so long to finish this chapter. The reason for this was that I had temporarily lost interest in writing. Or maybe I was burned out, I don't know. Anyway, review and speak your minds. You're also welcome to make some suggestions if y'all feel inclined. No flames though. 


	4. Four Horsemen Of Vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE. Sorry, but I got no quick comebacks or clever one-liners. Carlito got an afro! LOL! Please read the special challenge at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter IV  
Four Horsemen Of Vengeance

Drake Williams arrived at the America West Arena with his luggage and belt in tow. Another pay per view event and another title defense, but this time Drake has to contend with three different challengers; those three being John Cena, Edge and Carlito. The WWE Champion knew he was in for a very rough night; but as always he would have it no other way thanks to his "devil may care" attitude. Seeing as the event was a mere five hours away, Drake dropped off his luggage and roamed around the arena looking for something to do. He finally decided to enter to already set up ring and perfect his craft not to say it was not already good enough but one could never be too sure. Regardless, the WWE Champion wanted to be at his very best whenever he was to put the gold at stake. After several minutes of working out, Drake returned to his locker room to relax when he greeted by John Cena.

"What's up, chief?" Cena asked. "Not a thing," Drake answered. "Just resting up for tonight. You look primed and ready to go." Cena nodded and said, "I'm always ready to take what you got. And believe me, I'm taking that title."

"Is that a fact," Drake asked. "Well guess what, Johnny Boy. Much like you when you had the gold, I fought like hell to get it and tonight, I will fight like hell to keep it, even if I've got to take you out."

John Cena really just chuckled and said, "Y'all don't have to be so hostile. But if it does come down to you and me, Vengeance is mine. Ya heard?"

After that fair warning, John Cena took off leaving Drake Williams with much to think about. In seven and a half hours time, it was now time for the main event of Vengeance. Drake Williams made his finally preparations before heading for the main entrance where two of his challengers, Edge and Carlito were also waiting for their queue to enter. John Cena was the first one to step out into the arena for the Fatal 4 Way Match. Drake noticed that Edge was staring a hole right through him. Drake could not blame Edge for doing so because they genuinely disliked each other for their own reasons. In any event, Edge made his way out next soon to be followed by Carlito. After Carlito went out, Drake put the WWE Championship belt around his waist and made his entrance to the arena for his next big title defense. Knowing full well that he did not have the champion advantage this time, Drake could lose the title without being pinned or force to submit. Drake handed the title to the referee who held in the air before giving it to the timekeeper. He then signaled for the starting bell and the match was officially under way.

All four men paired off and went on the attack; Williams paired of with Carlito while Cena and Edge went after each other. Williams pounded on Carlito in the corner who was begging off while Cena threw some hard rights on Edge until he jabbed his thumb into Cena's eyes and took over. Cena regained control over Edge with a shoulder block while Carlito went on the attack on Drake before whipping the Champion into the ropes but Drake came back with a hard clothesline. Eventually, Cena and Williams both simultaneously tossed Edge and Carlito out of the ring before they turned their focus on each other. After a tense stare down, Cena and Williams finally got into a slugfest until Edge and Carlito returned to break it up.

Edge threw Williams out of the ring while Carlito tried to pin Cena. Edge pulled Carlito before trying to get the pin but Carlito stopped Edge. They got into an argument before they started fighting each other. Every man for himself! Carlito jabbed his thumb into the eyes of Edge and hit back suplex for a count of two. John Cena snuck up on Carlito while he questioning the ref and rolled him up for another two count that was stop by Drake Williams. The champion decided to take the fight to his three challengers by tossing them into each of the corners and then delivering clotheslines one after the other. Drake picked up Carlito and hit a spine buster and covered him but Edge broke up the pin fall. Edge and Drake momentarily renewed their feud until hit the Edgecution made the cover on the champion, only to be stopped Carlito and Cena collectively.

Cena and Carlito double teamed Edge with a double clothesline then hit Drake Williams with a double suplex. This alliance was short lived when Cena blasted Carlito with a clothesline for a two count. John Cena then went after Drake in the corner and choked him with his boot before trying to whip him into the opposite corner. The champion reversed the move and sent Cena into the corner before charging. Cena moved and ran off the ropes but ran into a face buster from Williams for a pin fall that was stopped by Edge. Edge tried for another DDT but Drake reversed that into a German release suplex before handing another one to Cena, but Carlito snuck in and a Back Cracker for two. Edge recovered and managed to nail the Spear on Carlito but John Cena stopped Edge before he could make a cover. At this point Williams had rolled out the ring as did Carlito, which left Cena and Edge in the ring fighting it out for the WWE Championship.

Edge and Cena traded chops back and forth until Edge kicked the midsection and took control. Edge hit a belly to belly suplex but only got a two count so he set Cena up for the Spear. Once Cena was vertical, Edge charged but Cena seemingly had the same idea and they speared each other and now they were both down. Meanwhile Carlito was climbing the turnbuckle as if to dive onto one of his victim but Drake stopped Carlito and gave him a superplex and now all four men were down and out in the ring. Drake Williams slowly draped an arm over Carlito but only got a count of two. Williams tried again for Edge and Cena only to get the same result. As Williams attempted to bring Cena to a vertical base, Cena surprised the champion and hit the F-U out of nowhere. John Cena made the cover but Williams somehow kicked out. As Cena pondered what else he could to Williams, Edge caught him and tried for another Edgecution but Cena tripped Edge and locked in the STF-U. Drake Williams was outside of the ring and was too drained to stopped the submission and Edge looked he would tap out until Carlito broke up the hold.

Carlito and John Cena slugged it out until Edge came back and nailed them both in the back of the head. Edge looked to have things in control when Lita came to ringside, leaving Edge perplexed. As Edge berated his supposedly former girlfriend, Drake Williams came back in and caught Edge and hit the Celestial for a two count when John Cena interfered. Cena hit Williams with a spin out power bomb and followed it up with the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Cena looked to have the WWE Championship in his crosshairs but Carlito dropkicked Cena out of the ring. Edge recovered enough to try one more Spear but Carlito side-stepped Edge, who went sailing out the ring and crashed into John Cena, who went back first into the security wall.

Carlito thought he had this match in the bag as he set up Drake Williams for that modified swinging neck breaker but Drake somehow countered out of it and locked in a Dragon sleeper. Carlito tried to inch his way to the ropes to break the hold but Drake Williams pulled Carlito to the center of the ring before bringing him down to the mat. Williams wrapped his legs around Carlito's midsection as Edge tried to get into the ring to break the hold but Lita surprisingly held Edge's leg and John Cena was still knocked out. Edge finally kicked Lita away but was too late to stop Carlito from tapping out to the dragon sleeper. Drake Williams had won the match and successfully defended the WWE Championship, with an unlikely assist from Lita, who afterwards took off from the arena.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion, Drake Williams," announced Lillian Garcia.

Drake took his title and celebrated but like everyone else, he was confused by the role that Lita played in helping him. Carlito was outside trying to catch his breath while some officials tended to John Cena and Edge was driven insane by what Lita did and he too stormed. Drake was unsure of what to make of anything but nevertheless celebrated as Vengeance came to a close. Afterwards, Drake was in his locker room trying to make of what was going on with Lita. A knock came on the door and Lita strolled in with a smug look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Drake asked. "You got an interesting way of saying thank you." Lita said. "Are you high?" Drake asked. "For God's sake, please tell me why you were out there, Lita."

"I was returning the favor from Backlash," Lita said. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Lita let's guess straight," Drake said. "What I did that night was the right thing, not because I like you and I don't. I don't need your help in defending my title, so stay out of my business."

Lita was taking her leave before she turned around and gave Drake a somewhat cryptic message, "Whether you like it or not Drake, I will be there. You can count on that."

This was not how Drake was hoping to end his night, getting an unwanted message from someone he does not like. Drake felt that Lita would do more harm than good in the future. Plus he was aware of her sketchy; if Lita would willingly backstab guys like Kane, Matt Hardy and now Edge, she could do the same to Drake Williams. Drake could only sigh one single word for the rest of the night;

"Women!"

* * *

Author's note: Be sure to read and review this chapter and what's coming next. HOORAH!

Special Challenge: This is a special challenge to those of you who have read this story and the previous story. I have decided to allow you use my character Drake Williams in you stories as you see fit. Any genre you want: Sci-Fi, Mystery, Romance, you name it. Just be sure to notify me beforehand by email and give a short description of the genre and I will decide for it or against it.


	5. The Devil's Playground

Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you again? I do not own the rights to the WWE, nor do I own the product, arenas, matches or the talent.

* * *

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter V  
The Devil's Playground

It is the brainchild of former Raw GM Eric Bischoff. It consists of two miles of fresh ripping chains and ten tons of born crushing steel. It houses four glasses chambers and is thirty-six feet in diameter and sixteen feet high from the roof to the arena floor. This deadly structure is called the Elimination Chamber and it will return at Summer Slam when Drake Williams defends the WWE Championship against Rob Van Dam, Lashley, JBL, John Cena and Edge. In the weeks leading up to Summer Slam, Drake Williams had proven to be a dominant champion and has taken on all comers. The five challengers all participated in "Beat the Clock" matches to determine who would enter the Elimination Chamber, with Lashley eventually getting that slot. The day of the PPV had finally come and Drake Williams standing in the aisle, staring at the monstrous structure. To his knowledge only twelve WWE superstars have been in this kind of match and one those twelve, Shawn Michaels was there to greet Drake.

"You look to have a lot on your mind." Shawn said. "Yeah," Drake answered. "Looking at this thing, I don't whether to call it Hell or Purgatory."

"And?" Shawn asked. "I've seen these matches and I've compared them to Hell in a Cell," Drake said. "The Elimination Chamber makes Hell in a Cell look like a day at the park. I think this time I'm in way over head."

"Stop right there, Sparky," Shawn said. "I was in the first Hell in a Cell match and the first Elimination Chamber match and I won both," HBK continued, "Going into both of them, I felt like I was in over my head but I survived. You can too, because every night you've pushed yourself beyond your limits and came out smelling like a rose and you can do it again, as long you believe."

"You've never given up on me, Shawn." Drake laughed. "Not a chance," Shawn said as he placed a hand on Drake's shoulder. "Good luck in there, and may God be with you."

"Sparky?" Drake exclaimed.

Drake knew he needed that bode of confidence from Shawn Michaels as he prepared for his most difficult and demanding title defense to date. Several hours later, the Summer Slam main event was about to commence and the Elimination Chamber was being lowered onto the ring. Drake Williams made his last minutes preparations before he would be at the gorilla position where the other participants awaited their queue. Lashley was the first to head out to the chamber followed John Cena and then Edge. The WWE Champion Drake Williams was the next man to make his entrance and take his place in the last chamber, albeit feeling a bit claustrophobic. That would leave Rob Van Dam and JBL to start the match in the ring, while one of the other four would be released from their chamber at random after a three minute period and the last man standing will be the WWE Champion.

The bell sounded and the Elimination Chamber match was underway as RVD and JBL locked up in the ring. The fans chanted for RVD as JBL forced Van Dam into the corner and took a swing at him. RVD ducked and rattled the larger Bradshaw with rights and lefts, kicks and finished with a monkey flip to send JBL down. RVD made the cover but only got a count of two as the other wrestlers looked on from inside their chambers. RVD stayed on the offensive and kept JBL down with a leg drop followed by his patented Rolling Thunder and got another near fall. JBL was finally able to get control with a shoulder block followed by a short-arm clothesline for his own near fall. JBL tossed RVD out of the ring to the steel floor and tried to slam Van Dam's face into the chains but Van Dam block it. RVD tried to return the favor but Bradshaw block it with an elbow to the gut. JBL finally rammed RVD back first into chain wall before throwing RVD back into the ring for another near fall. Bradshaw measured Van Dam perhaps for the Clothesline from Hell and charged, but RVD saw it coming and leveled JBL with a spinning heel kick as the countdown began. The countdown finally reached zero and the first man to be released from his chamber was Edge.

Edge quickly went on the attack by pounding and stomping RVD then JBL and back again. Edge took JBL out of the ring and proceeded to ram Bradshaw's face into the chains. Two or three more times and Bradshaw was busted open as Edge now stalked Rob Van Dam. But RVD was ready and caught Edge big time with a sharp kick to the side of the head while JBL was on the steel floor bleeding badly. RVD set Edge into the corner and hit two shoulder blocks before going for a third that Edge side-stepped, sending Van Dam's shoulder into the ring post. Edge rolled up RVD but only got a near fall before again targeting Bradshaw, but Bradshaw caught Edge coming out and whipped his back into the chains, after which Edge collapsed right next to Drake's chamber. Despite the blood loss, Bradshaw returned to the ring to continue the assault on Rob Van Dam as the countdown started again. Ten seconds later, another chamber is opened and out comes Drake Williams.

Drake Williams immediately went after Edge and pounded the daylights out of him before going after Bradshaw. The WWE Champion struck JBL with a thunderous clothesline before doing the same to RVD. JBL tried to strike back but Williams caught Bradshaw with a German suplex, then one to RVD and another to Edge who came back into the ring. Drake Williams was seemingly a house of fire until he was met with a lethal spin kick from Rob Van Dam, who afterwards hit Drake with Rolling Thunder. RVD made the cover on Williams for a near fall and went back to work on Edge while JBL focused on the champion. RVD had Edge on the ropes and charged but Edge back dropped RVD over the ropes and outside onto the steel floor. In the meantime, JBL and Williams traded shots back and forth before Bradshaw jabbed his thumb in Drake's eyes and hit a DDT for another near fall. JBL pulled his prey to a vertical base and set him up for a power bomb but Drake countered and locked in the Sharpshooter. The champion applied all the pressure he could until Edge hit Drake from behind with a bulldog takedown just as the countdown reaches zero and John Cena is out next.

Cena laid out Edge with a takedown of his own and then stomped away on a weakened JBL before going after Williams with a spin-out power bomb and followed that with the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena apparently forgot about RVD who came back in off the turnbuckle with a thrust kick on Cena and now everyone was down. RVD looked to have been cut under his right eye while Edge tried to get a pin fall on Cena but he kicked out. Edge was up and so was Drake and they slugged it out until Drake sent Edge out onto the steel floor. Meanwhile John Cena hit the F-U on Rob Van Dam but he could not cover RVD right away and JBL was too dazed to do anything. Edge and Williams both tried to drive the others' face into the chains but to no avail. Edge kicked Williams in the gut and tried for a power bomb but Williams got out of position and catapulted Edge face first into the steel chains, busting Edge wide open. Drake Williams returned to the ring where Bradshaw was waiting and he attacked the champion with a neck breaker for two. As JBL tried to pick him up, Drake hit the Celestial but could not capitalize on it. Rob Van Dam recovered and took advantage of the fallen Bradshaw, scoring with the Five-Star Frog Splash just as the countdown reaches zero and out comes Lashley.

Lashley came in and immediately dominated everyone; handing out suplexes to them one by one. Lashley soon zoned in RVD and hit the Dominator and pinned him; Rob Van Dam is eliminated. As Lashley searched for his next victim, a bloody Edge came in and Speared Lashley down and cover him but only got a two count. Drake Williams came back with those Triple-Germans on Edge and bridged out on the third one for a very close near fall. Meanwhile, John Cena and JBL were hammering Lashley and tried to double team him but Lashley nailed them both with a double clothesline. Lashley now targeted Drake Williams and set him up for the Dominator but Drake slipped and charged but Lashley back dropped the champion out onto the steel floor. Lashley turned around and walked into a Clothesline from Hell from Bradshaw, who then made the cover but Lashley kicked out again. John Cena took over on Lashley and gave him the F-U and that was enough to get the pin fall; Lashley is gone. The moment John Cena turned around; he too met his end at the hands of JBL and his Clothesline from Hell. Three seconds later, John Cena is out of the Elimination Chamber, meanwhile Edge was raking Drake's face into the steel chains.

With John Cena gone, the Elimination Chamber match was down to three men for the WWE Championship. Edge convinced JBL to work together to take out Drake Williams, who by now was busted open badly. Edge and Bradshaw took turned in pounding the champion and whipping him into the chains before sending hit back into the ring. Edge went for the cover but Drake kicked out, after which JBL hit Drake with a nasty power bomb and covered him, but again Drake kicked out. Both men picked up the bloody champion and hit a double suplex and Edge covered Williams again but Williams still got a shoulder up. Edge brought Williams up and held him before telling Bradshaw to try the Clothesline from Hell again. JBL charged in for the kill but Edge threw Williams down and hit the Spear on JBL out of nowhere and pinned him. JBL has been eliminated thanks to the double cross by Edge, who now had Drake Williams to himself. Drake was bleeding profusely and nearly wiped out in the corner where Edge stomped him repeatedly and even choked him for the hell of it. Edge stopped his assault before going to the opposite corner and gearing up for one more Spear, waiting for Drake to get to his feet. As soon Williams was up, Edge charged full steam ahead but Williams kicked Edge hard in the sternum. With Edge completely dazed, Drake Williams hoisted Edge up and hit the Celestial before draping an arm over Edge and getting final pin fall; Drake Williams has done it again.

"The winner of this bout and still WWE Champion," Howard Finkle announced. "Drake Williams."

Drake Williams could barely move after the match but regardless he is going to leave Summer Slam with the WWE Championship in his possession. Finally able to stand up on his own, Drake stepped out the Elimination Chamber with his title in tow and looked back at the structure. Then he did something no one ever expected; Drake wrapped the title belt around his neck and proceeded to climb up the side of the chamber. Once at the top, Drake had to crawl way his to the apex of the chamber but he made it anyway. Drake Williams now stood on top of the world so to speak and held the WWE Championship high to a standing ovation in the air as Summer Slam came to a close. After the show, Drake was in the trainer's room getting checked on when Shawn Michaels entered with a confused look on his face.

"You must've got your head damn near caved in," Shawn said. "What the hell were you thinking pulling a stunt like that?" he asked. "You're the one who told me to go beyond my limits," Drake said. "I just wanted to do something unexpected."

"Well you certainly pulled it off," Shawn said, "The whole roster is buzzing about it. Just don't do that again. The last thing we need is another Mick Foley."

"Uh…I'll try." Drake said. "Just for the record," Shawn said, "Climbing to the top of the chamber was about the gutsiest move anyone has ever done. You take care of yourself."

Shawn Michaels left the room leaving Drake to be checked on. No one ever imagined how far a guy like Drake Williams would have gone to make an impact. One thing was for sure after the Elimination Chamber; Drake Williams was going to be sore for a very long time.

* * *

Authors note: Now that has to qualify has my favorite chapter. Review please and don't give me any flames. 


	6. Final Ascent

Disclaimer: Did y'all miss me? I have no claim to the WWE product or talent, the arena or songs mentioned in the story. Once again, I'm changing Drake's theme song. Read to find out.

* * *

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter VI  
Final Ascent 

The rivalry between Drake Williams and Edge over the WWE Title is about to reach its crescendo; in a Ladder Match for the gold. If that was not enough to cause distress, John Bradshaw Layfield had challenged the winner for the championship at Unforgiven. The Champion had more added pressure since the match was to take place on Raw in Toronto, Canada; Edge's hometown. Long before the show started, Drake roamed around the Air Canada Centre thinking about everything he went through since WrestleMania. That is when he stopped dead in his tracks in front of a ladder. Drake started climbing the ladder, finally stopping when he reached the second to last step. He looked down at the floor below and sighed; when asked if he was scared of heights, Drake said it was not the height that bothers him. Rather it was the known fact that he can take some of the more brutal bumps by falling off a ladder.

'Edge's got the clear cut advantage this time,' Drake thought. 'This is his kind of match, no question about it.'

Drake climbed down the ladder and made his way to his locker room to prepare for the event. All through the day and into the event itself, Drake's focus was almost solely on preparation for the championship Ladder Match. He spoke to no one; he has been very quiet and even intentionally missed several calls on his cellular. Drake was not trying to be some antisocial jerk; he just did not wish to be distracted at any juncture as the main event drew closer. The young wrestler was also aware of a rumor that he would from now on be using the "Deadly Game" theme song as his own shortly after SummerSlam. Drake did confirm the rumor to be true and cited Theory of a Deadman as one of his favorite bands. In any event, Drake made one last adjustment to his gear before going deep into thought. However, Edge barged into the room and Drake was vertical right off the bat and they stood face to face.

"What the hell do you want?" Drake demanded.

"Just thought I'd stop by before I kick your ass tonight…" Edge surprisingly stuck his hand out. "And say good luck." Drake very warily accepted Edge's gesture and was pulled in closer to his face. "Because you're gonna need it."

Edge went to leave but Drake still kept a firm grip on his hand before pulling Edge in, again bringing them eye to eye. "I'm not the only who'll need luck. But you're gonna have to kill me before you climb that ladder and take what's mine."

"One way or another," Edge said. "This thing between you and me is gonna be over."

Drake finally let Edge go and they still stared at one another before Edge left the room. It soon came time the Ladder Match for the WWE Championship. The cameras had shown the WWE Championship belt hanging high above the ring as Lillian Garcia ran down the rules. Afterward, she introduced Edge as the challenger as he got a mixed reaction his hometown of Toronto. Ironically, this was a role reversal of sorts; Edge is the challenger for the WWE Title in his hometown just as Drake Williams was the challenger at WrestleMania in his hometown. Drake Williams made his way out as the WWE Champion but not with the belt in tow as it was hanging above the ring. Even while sporting "Deadly Game" as his entrance music, the champion also got a mixed reaction from the Toronto fans.

Both rivals came eye to eye once more as the Toronto was clearly split over who to cheer. Regardless of who liked who, the match was underway with Williams and Edge slugging it out right from the get-go. Williams took the early advantage and hammered Edge in the corner but Edge was able to fight out before running off the ropes. Williams lowered his head only for Edge to kick him in the chest but Williams was still able to backdrop Edge over the ropes to the floor. The Champion followed to try and ram Edge's face into the ring steps, but Edge stopped him and rammed Drake's face instead. Edge gave Drake a suplex on the floor that rattled the champions back.

Edge did not waste any time in sliding the ladder into the ring with him but Drake Williams came in and hit a quick German suplex follow by two more. Jim Ross commented that this match has turned ugly in a hurry; and it would only get uglier from here on out. The champion wasted little time in using the ladder to climb for the gold but Edge recovered to stop him. Edge pulled Williams down for the ladder and rammed his face into the ladder much to the joy of some fans in Toronto. Now Edge tried to climb the ladder but Williams would clothesline him off and he too picked some cheers from the crowd; but that was follow by a chorus of boos. Drake noticed they were not directed at him but at the entrance ramp and he looked to that area; there stood John Bradshaw Layfield. JBL was the number one contender for the WWE title and had to be out there to scout his potential prey.

Drake started jaw jacking at Bradshaw, not seeing Edge behind him with the ladder in his hands. Edge threw the ladder as hard as he could and the object crashed into Drakes' back; thus getting a big pop from the crowd. The champion bounced off the ropes and backed into an Edge-o-Matic from Edge as JBL looked on. Edge hammered away on the face of the champion before taking the ladder and rammed it into Drakes' sternum over and over again before setting it up in the corner. Edge picked up Williams and again threw his face first into the ladder repeatedly before going to the opposite corner and preparing for a Spear. Once Williams was vertical by the ladder, Edge charged full steam ahead; but Williams could almost feel it coming and flapjacked Edge into the ladder. Edge went down and now was the champions' turn to inflict some damage.

In a surprising twist, the Toronto crowd booed Williams; before this they cheered Edge. The champion inwardly could care less who it was that they cheered for so he picked up the ladder, held it up and waited for Edge to get up. Edge was up and Williams charged, ramming the top of the ladder into Edges' stomach and then dropped the weapon across his back; this time the fans cheered for Williams.

'This Toronto crowd is on the weird side for sure!' Drake thought.

Drake Williams kicked the ladder out of the ring and brought Edge back to a vertical base but Edge scored with a hard right. Williams fired back with his own rights and the match became an all out brawl; meanwhile JBL remained at the ramp and did not seem all that impressed. It looked as if Edge was getting the better of the fight until the Williams duck a shot and dump Edge over the ropes. But the ever resourceful Edge had a plan as he reached under the ring and pulled out a steel chair. The challenger waited for his prey; Drake Williams started climbing through the ropes and Edge blasted the WWE Champion in the skull with the weapon. Williams tumbled lifelessly to the floor while Edge produced a sick smirk on his face before sending the ladder back into the ring.

Edge decided to forget about his foe and focus on setting up the ladder. Who could blame him when the WWE Title literally hangs in the balance? Edge started climbing the ladder, albeit slowly but Williams managed to recover and catch the challenger halfway up. Williams put Edge on his shoulders and gave him an Electric Chair drop from the ladder; now they were both down.

After several minutes of being laid out on the mat, Drake Williams finally managed to get to his knees; and eventually his feet. He wasted no time in making his assent up the ladder but this time Edge caught him and tried to position the champion for a powerbomb. The plan sort of backfired when Williams shifted his balance and tried a hurrican-rana than sent both champion and challenger sailing over the top rope to the floor. Considering how big Williams actually is, that was a rare moment. JBL continued to keep his watchful eyes fixed on the action with a sly smile. He clearly enjoyed watching Edge and Williams beat the holy hell out of each other.

Drake Williams was barely able to get up after that brutal spill and he was on "spaghetti legs" right now. He picked Edge up and tried again to drive him head first into the ring steps, but Edge stopped him and rammed Williams' head into the steps instead. Edge would then clothesline Williams over the barricade into the fans before going out after him and they brawled again. It was almost safe to assume they just do not like each other. Soon they returned to ringside as Edge tossed Williams back over the wall before standing on the wall. Edge would wait to get up before coming off the wall but got a stiff shot to the stomach from the WWE Champion. Drake mounted Edge and threw every hard right hand he could muster before tossing Edge back into the ring where the still upright ladder was waiting.

Drake folded the ladder and propped it in the nearest corner before he went back to work on Edge. Once again the Toronto crowd changed their allegiance; as they have done throughout much of the match. This time they chanted for Edge and booed Williams, who honestly did not give a damn as he prepared to Irish whip Edge into the ladder. But Edge was able to reverse the attempt and it would Williams who crashes into the ladder; Edge followed up with a Spear. They do not call him the Rated R Superstar for nothing. Afterwards, the Edge reset the ladder so it was upright but still near the corner and he started climbing as Drake Williams was down on the mat. When he reached the second to last step, Edge looked down on his prey before going all the way to the top and coming down and splashed Williams from maybe ten feet high.

The crowd erupted with a very familiar chat of, "HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!"

Edge, despite clearly being hurt from the prior maneuver repositioned the ladder in the center of the ring but was unable to climb right away. He was vertical but was holding his midsection in pain; that will not stop Edge though, not with the WWE Championship on the line. The Rated R Superstar started climbing again only for Drake Williams catch him. Edge kicked Williams away only for the champion to come off the ropes and push the ladder over; Edge would come crashing and burning and almost hung himself on the top rope. Edge was down again while Williams simply collapsed from fatigue. The WWE Champion soon recovered enough reset the ladder and starts his climb toward the belt but Edge was stirring and started climbing as well. Williams looked to be a fingertip away from the title until Edge struck him in the midsection; now they were both on the ladder and trading shots. But the end of the fight saw both men strike each other so hard that they both went falling off the ladder to the mat below.

After who knows how much time went by, both the champion and challenger made it back to their feet; looking eye to eye with the Toronto crowd now behind both men. Drake Williams and Edge both got their second wind and went punch for punch in an all out war. This is what being the WWE Champion meant to both Edge and Williams. Drake soon got the better of the brawl leaving Edge on the ropes and charged; only for Edge to send him flying out of the ring. Edge proceeded to fold up the ladder and held on to it, unaware that Williams was coming back; with the chair Edge used previously. When Edge turned, Williams struck the chair into the ladder and into Edge and he went down with ladder in hand. Now Williams took the ladder away from and held it vertical and upside-down; ready to literally jam it into the sternum of Edge. Edge had other plans and scored with a low blow, sending the champion down in major pain.

Even on his knees, Edge continued the assault on the champion; dragging him to the fallen ladder and smashing him face first into it. In due time, Edge brought Drake back a vertical base and tried for the Edgecution but Drake countered with the Celestial onto the ladder. Even though Edge was writhing in pain from the impact, the move took a lot out of Drake Williams as well but he still stood upright. The WWE Champion had a strange idea in his head as he positioned the ladder with Edge laid out on it. Williams then ascended the turnbuckle and flew off for a splash of his own but Edge moved at the very last second; thus the champion would crash and burn big time. Both wrestlers struggled for dear life to stand up and they made it; Williams would soon walk right into the Edgecution from Edge and the champion went rolling out of the ring. The Toronto crowd roared in approval, hoping to will Edge on; even though he was utterly battered into exhaustion.

"Lets go Edge, Lets go Edge," was what half of the crowd was chanting this night. They so wanted Edge to win this time.

"Lets go Drake, Lets go Drake," was chanted by the other half cheered for the fallen champion Drake Williams.

The Toronto crowd was now clearly torn between both men; this atmosphere was almost reminiscent of that of the Hogan/Warrior match from many years ago. Edge was finally vertical but struggled to get the ladder in position; meanwhile Williams was out of the ring and barely moving. With the ladder in position directly under the belt, Edge began climbing. The pain riveting through his body made it difficult for Edge to ascend the ladder. It was not until Edge was halfway up the ladder that Williams returned and started climbing himself.

Edge was close enough to reach for the gold; a fingertip away but Williams was there to stop him. Once again they traded shots while on top on the ladder with the WWE Championship at stake. Edge poked Williams' eyes but the champion would not be denied and caught Edge in the midsection. Williams then repeatedly rammed Edges' head into the top rung before trying for a superplex off the ladder. Edge fought out but ended on the shoulders of the champion. Of all things; Williams actually gave Edge a Celestial off the ladder and all the way to the mat below while Williams hung on for all he was worth. With Edge out of the way, Williams took one more step and finally pulled the belt down, thus ending the match and successfully retaining the WWE Championship.

Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion, Drake Williams." as announced by Lillian.

"King, I've gotta tip my hat to both men," said J.R. "What an amazing effort; as good a match as I've ever seen."

"J.R., listen to this crowd," replied Lawler. "Their giving these guys a standing ovation for the effort they put into this match."

After the match ended, JBL rushed to the ring as Drake Williams was climbing down the ladder. The weary champion never knew what hit him and then BOOM; JBL swoops in and hits the Clothesline from Hell. Leave to JBL to pick up the pieces after a match; naturally, the crowd booed the hell out of him. Then Bradshaw calls for a mic before getting in the champions' unconscious face.

"I will see you at Unforgiven, Champ." was all Bradshaw would say.

John Bradshaw Layfield took the title belt, which is not even his and stood over the fallen champion. Then he would lay the belt across Drakes' chest and left the ring smiling as the show came to a close. When the show was over, Drake himself was leaving the ring when he spotted Edge sitting by the barricade quite dejected. Drake walked over to his rival, looked down on him and then took Edge by his arm and pulled him up. The champion then patted Edge on his face and raised his hand, garnering a tremendous ovation from the audience.

They may not have liked each other at all, but on this night Drake Williams and Edge have one thing in common; they have earned the respect of their peers, the fans and each other. That was what the WWE was really all about.

* * *

Author's note: I hate JBL personally. If given the chance, I'd whoop his egomaniacal ass and have no remorse it all; that's okay because Drake's gonna do it for me. Anyway, this would be my latest entry into the story so R&R (Read and Review) Honk if you love the divas! OH HO! 

For those of you who happen to be from Canada, I apologize if I was insulting in any way.

I'm sticking with Theory of a Deadman and their cover of Deadly Game. Fin' rocks! Again I don't own the rights to the band or the song.


	7. Two Worlds Of Bad Blood

Disclaimer: Time for another entry in the "greatest story ever told." (LOL) Okay, maybe it's not that great but at least give me credit for trying. In any event, I do not own the rights to the WWE.

* * *

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter VII  
Two Worlds Of Bad Blood

As the Unforgiven pay per view draws closer, Drake Williams and John Bradshaw Layfield are engaged in a bitter feud which revolved their radically different lifestyles. JBL is a self made millionaire who care only about how much money he can make. Drake Williams grew up as a working class grunt with unwavering drive and tenacity. This is another example of two different worlds. Two weeks before the event, Williams and Bradshaw met in the ring for the official contract signing with Mr. McMahon mediating the proceedings. The two opponents sat down at the table looking eye to eye.

JBL signed the contract first and then said, "Drake Williams, you have no dignity or class whatsoever. You lack respect for the championship and for me." Furthermore, the only reason you've been champion for so long is because you have been ducking me."

"I knew it," Drake said. "All those shots to your skull have screwed up your logic sense."

JBL answers back, "Joke all you want but you know I'm right. Mark my words Drake; I will right the wrongs done to this business when I beat you at Unforgiven, thus reclaiming my WWE Championship and proving once and for all that I am…

"A WRESTLING GOD," Drake yelled like an idiot. "We've heard that same crap before. You're a "Wrestling God" and a "True American Hero." It's time to find some new material."

Drake took the contract and signed on the dotted line. "As far as the whole respect thing goes," Drake stated, "I do have respect for your accomplishments, JBL. But not for your methods."

"What the hell's that supposed mean?" asked JBL angrily. "Let me tell you something boy; in this business, I do whatever it takes to achieve success. While you were learning to apply a wristlock, I was here winning championships and etching my name in wresting history."

JBL stood up from his seat as did Drake Williams. "I have sweat buckets and bled gallons while you were losing your virginity in high school. I am a sure-to-be Hall of Famer and it pisses me off that some punk-ass kid like you is the future of the WWE."

"You can say what you want to about me," Drake said. "But as you said, I am the future of the business and proud of it. I'm proud of the fact that I'm the WWE Champion and that I've fought like hell to stay champion. To put it bluntly, I'm proud of who I am."

"Well, your pride will come back to haunt you at Unforgiven," said JBL. "I will guarantee that I'll take out the game for good and send you running home to your mama like the little bitch she made you out to be."

John Bradshaw Layfield was half-expecting Drake to go ballistic but the champion kept his cool; until JBL spit in his face. While it did not seem apparent to the audience, this classless act by Bradshaw struck a nerve with Drake. He turned around as if nothing happened, wipes the spit from his face and gently lays his title belt on the floor.

"That's right, Drake," JBL screamed. "You tuck your tail between your legs and walk away just like your dead daddy, you punk-ass son of a bitch."

JBL would regret his words as Drake Williams came flying at him in a rage. The champion laid into Bradshaw with every hard piston-like right hand he could muster until security came in to pull him off. JBL managed to recover and come back with his own shots but Williams got loose and tackled him back down. Eventually, JBL scurries out of the ring with half of the security guys while the other holds Drake back. The true coward that he is, JBL gets out of dodge but it would not be the last he would encounter the infuriated Drake Williams.

JBL heads for his limo in a hurry, hoping he had seen the last of Drake Williams for the night. Wrong. As soon as JBL is inside, Drake Williams arrives on the scene with a baseball bat and the proverbial mask of rage.

"How 'bout you take me out of the game, big man?" Drake screams.

Drake sure as hell will not wait for an answer and swung his bat at the limo. He left several dents on the hood and left side and broke a headlight. After that, he tore off the longhorns and threw them to the ground. He then shatters the windows before the limo pulls out of the arena. Drake throws the bat right through the rear window as the car speeds away.

Drake, still fuming, screams, "Limousine riding piece of shit."

One week later and six days before Unforgiven, Drake Williams is wrestling a match against Charlie Haas. The champion nails a heavy spine buster on Haas before going to the top turnbuckle. Drake stands upright on top before coming off with what would be his secondary finishing move; a senton bomb which he called the Arc Angel. Before he could make the cover, John Bradshaw Layfield came out on stage with several police officers.

"There he is, officers," he said. "That is the man who damaged my limousine. I want him arrested. He is a common piece of trash."

Drake can not believe this and goes after Bradshaw again but the officers stop him. Soon enough Drake is handcuffed and the officers take him away. Bradshaw is not done with Drake as they start jaw jacking at each other.

"Don't worry too much, Williams," said JBL. "I've made sure you'd be out jail in twelve hours, so I can take the title and beat you like the bitch you are."

The defiant champion spits in Bradshaw's face much he did the previous week. JBL retaliates with a kick to the crouch and Drake goes down in a heap. JBL continues to mock the champion, smacking him with his cowboy hat.

"Get used to the humiliation," JBL said. "It'll be a lot worse at Unforgiven when you bow down at the feet of a Wrestling God and a True American Hero."

JBL starts gloating as Drake is being carried off to jail. Drake is later thrown into a squad car just outside the arena when JBL arrives and again mocks him. Drake tries to respond back but Bradshaw slams the door his face and the car pulls away. If the WWE Champion was not pissed off before then he is now. In fact he is without a doubt way beyond pissed off. John Bradshaw Layfield, as arrogant as he is, has no idea what he has done.

Drake Williams is released from jail some twelve hours later on Tuesday morning. With WWE Unforgiven now just five days, Drake Williams has one thing in mind as it regards to JBL; revenge.

* * *

Author's note: Another short entry. Sorry it took so long to update. I'm just terrible with adding more dialoged to a chapter but I wanted to try something different. Just please read and review.

Jerk of the Millennium: John Bradshaw Layfield


	8. The Art Of Vindication

Disclaimer: Damn, I love you people who take the time read my work. I wasn't kidding when I said I hate JBL and this next entry is gonna prove it. As I've said many times before, I do not own the rights to World Wrestling Entertainment.

If you're not down with that, I got just TWO WORDS FOR YA…..

* * *

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter VIII  
The Art Of Vindication

How much more personal could it get? The last few weeks of Drake's life have been nothing short of a living hell due to JBL. Now Drake has to not only defend his WWE Championship, but uphold his family's honor as well as his own. The Unforgiven event is already in its second hour; Drake is in the trainers' room getting taped up. Todd Grisham came in hoping to get a word from Drake.

"Drake, sorry to interrupt but I wanted to get your thoughts on your title defense against JBL tonight."

Drake gave Todd a look that showed signs of unpleasantness and stood up. "Todd, every time somebody mentions JBL in my present, my blood shoots way beyond the boiling point."

Drake could barely contain the anger boiling inside of him. He finally takes a deep breath and continues, "All I know is that the last few weeks of my life, of the lives of my family, have been a living hell because of Bradshaw."

"Well, there is no doubt that the hell you did go through thanks to JBL will culminate tonight with the WWE Championship on the line." Todd added. "But I sense that this about more than the title."

"Oh really, you think," Drake's sarcasm seems out of place as he picks his title belt and drapes it over his shoulder.

"JBL likes to make guarantees, right?" Drake says. "Well, I've got one for him; the hell that I've gone through, that my family has gone through is nothing, IS NOTHING compared to the hell I'm gonna put him through."

As Drake gets ready to leave but says to Todd, "Grisham, by nights' end, someone's gonna be beat up, shut up and busted up. Because of that, you might want to call for an ambulance; or maybe a body bag."

"Thanks for your time and good luck." Todd said, somewhat shocked at Drake's cryptic and disturbing threats.

Drake Williams finally leaves the trainers' room so he can make his final preparations for the match. He spent the next hour doing stretches, cardio-vascular, anything to get his blood pumping if it was not already. When it is almost match time, Drake takes a long look at himself in mirror. He looks to be in game shape tonight; the best he has been in since WrestleMania. That is because being the WWE Champion meant so much to him whenever he would defend the title. But this match with JBL is not just about the title; this is personal.

The music of John Bradshaw Layfield hit in the arena as the longhorn limousine came out of the motorcade. Sure enough JBL emerged from the vehicle with his trademark toothy grin and did that goofy two-step thing, ten-gallon cowboy hat and all. Backstage, Drake was down to one knee, praying to the Lord above that he walk out of the arena in one piece. His cue to enter the arena came up and now Drake Williams is fired up. The music of Drake Williams hit in the arena as the crowd exploded for the WWE Champion.

Drake came out on the aisle and soaked up the ovation before he catches Bradshaw in his sight. Bradshaw is already outside the ring as Drake is pacing like a caged animal before removing the WWE Championship belt from his waist. Drake lays it on the ground and steps over it; he then dares Bradshaw to come and get it. Bradshaw obliges and charges as does Williams and the fight is on.

Williams and Bradshaw immediately get into a slugfest in the aisle and the match has not even started yet. Williams takes early control, sending Bradshaw into the barricade and chopping him to death. JBL comes back with a thumb to the eyes before trying to ram the champion face first into the opposite barricade. Drake counters out and strikes JBL in the gut before dragging him farther toward the staging area.

Williams gives JBL more hard right shots and he is obviously not pulling his punches. JBL fires back on Williams in what is nothing more than a nonofficial street fight. Bradshaw retakes the advantage on the champion as they fought all around the set, which is comprised of a steel "Unforgiven" sign and four plain-glass windows. This made for a dangerous environment made more so by two guys who flat out hate each other.

Bradshaw now has control over the champion, throwing knees to the stomach and giving him a suplex on the floor. Bradshaw then mounts Williams, throwing every right hand he can muster. JBL picks Williams and tries to whip into the steel sign of the set but Williams reverses the attempt. The move sent JBL crashing into the steel and he almost bounces off, and walks into a thunderous clothesline from Drake Williams.

It should once again be noted that the match has not officially started. Drake looks around for something to use against JBL and he found a camera extension cord. The rabid WWE Champion picked up the cord and wrapped it around Bradshaw's neck. The referee tries to get Drake to release the hold but this is essentially a no go as the match has not even started.

Drake Williams finally release Bradshaw from the punishment before dragging him back to the ring. As they near the ring, Bradshaw recovers and fights back with another knee to the stomach. They are now by the ring apron, trading shots back and forth until Drake gets the upper hand and tries to whip Bradshaw into the steel steps. Bradshaw reverses and it is Drake who crashes shoulder first into the steps. Bradshaw takes a few minutes to recover before throwing Williams into the ring to now officially start the match; is if it matters now.

JBL immediately goes for the cover but Williams kicks out at one. JBL runs off the ropes and hits an elbow, followed by another and yet another before going for the cover again. Drake again kicks out at two and Bradshaw picks him back up and sets him up on the top turnbuckle. Drake, if he is still coherent, is left facing the crowd while JBL climbs up after him; the move in question would a back suplex from the top rope.

The WWE Champion however is able to fight back with some back elbows to Bradshaw's face and he goes down. Drake shakes the cobwebs loose and waits for his Bradshaw to stand, then flies off the top rope with an amazing flying forearm shot. He actually turned in midair and looks almost suspended in time. After the move found its mark, Williams and Bradshaw are down for a moment before Williams make the cover for a count of two. Feeling awfully creative, Drake Williams again perches himself up top and waits.

As soon as JBL is vertical, Drake takes off like a bat out of Hell and connects with an astounding cross body. He goes for the cover but only achieves another near fall. JBL immediately rolls out of the ring hoping to escape Williams who follows him out. The referee shows leniency with them, opting not to count them out as Bradshaw and William once again trades shots. Bradshaw gets the upper hand and he tries to whip Williams into the ring post but the champion counters, sending JBL into the post shoulder first. Bradshaw staggers to the corner of the barricade while Drake tries to catch his breath.

Drake Williams charges at Bradshaw and the ensuing impact sends both of them spiraling out into the crowd. The referee tries almost in vain to follow. Drake Williams is back up and the crowd is behind him all the way. One fan in particular hands Drake a bottle of water, from which he takes a swig and then spits in Bradshaw's face. The champion continues the assault on JBL with a kick to the gut followed by a head butt. Williams then attempts to whip Bradshaw into the far wall but it is reversed and Williams goes slamming into the wall. After that Williams staggers into JBL who hits a swinging neck breaker on the concrete floor. The crowd gives a collective gasp.

At the referees' behest, JBL threw Williams back over the barricade and follows soon after. JBL throws Williams and after getting back in, hits another swinging neck breaker for a count of two. Bradshaw locks in a headlock in the hopes of slowing down the pace of the match, which had so far been a high impact brawl. Drake Williams tries frantically to get out of the hold and does so with some elbows to the gut of JBL. Drake fires back with more rights before running off the ropes. JBL tries to strike back with a big boot but Williams catches him and spins him around; Bradshaw walks into a spine buster. The champion then locks in the Sharpshooter.

JBL desperately slithers for the ropes to break the hold and he gets there. The referee is yelling at Drake to release the hold and starts counting. The WWE Champion releases the hold at four and then scares off the official as JBL again rolls to the outside near the announce tables. Drake uses the ropes to catapult himself to the floor and more importantly, onto Bradshaw. After recovering, Drake drags Bradshaw to his feet and repeatedly rams his head into the steps five times before tossing him back into the ring.

Bradshaw is crawling to the nearest corner and starts begging off. Drake could give a damn less as he stomps on Bradshaw like a man possessed. He only stops the attack to again argue with the referee and this gave JBL the opening he needs. He charges at Williams from behind but all of this momentum sent causes Williams to clock heads with the referee. With the referee is rendered incapacitated JBL attempt to measure Williams for the Clothesline From Hell. He goes for the clothesline but Drake sees it coming and backdrops Bradshaw out of the ring to the floor.

Drake Williams follows and rams Bradshaw's face into the ring apron, then heaves him right over the announce table. The champion briefly plays to the crowd before turning his attention back to JBL. But the crafty veteran had a nasty surprise for Williams; one that could prove to be the turning point. Out of nowhere, JBL levels the champion with a steel chair right in Drake's face and the champion went down in a hurry.

As a result of the blow, Drake Williams is busted wide open; blood is pouring from his head and down his chest. JBL recovers in due time and stalks the fallen champion around ringside. He picks up the steel steps and rams them into Williams' face, which has become the proverbial crimson mask. Bradshaw tosses Drake back into the ring and he is literally covered in his own blood from head to toe. Now feeling cocky and confident, JBL again measures Williams for the Clothesline From Hell and he scores big time.

Bradshaw makes the cover and he has the WWE Championship won, but the referee is still down. Bradshaw frantically tries to revive him and even pounds on him but it is all for naught. Another referee comes in and Bradshaw makes the cover…one, two, Drake Williams somehow, someway kicks out and JBL can not believe it. Still left in total amazement, Bradshaw waits for Williams to stand if he can and tries for the clothesline again. Williams ducks the move, or perhaps collapses and Bradshaw takes out the second official.

The ring mat by now looks like an art canvas; only this is not paint but blood; Drake Williams' blood. His face can barely be seen anymore but despite this, Williams fights on but winds up in a sleeper hold from JBL just as the first referee is waking up. The groggy official raises Drakes' arm once and it falls and a second time with the same result. But on third time, the arm stops halfway and Drake fights back up to counter the sleeper hold into the Celestial out of nowhere. Drake, although bloodied and battered drapes an arm over Bradshaw…only for a long two count. What a fight!

A thrashed and battered JBL once more goes outside the ring and grabs two things; the WWE Championship belt and another chair. One would think he did enough damage already! The referee intercepts Bradshaw and takes the chair but does not see the belt behind his back. Bradshaw brandishes the belt ready to strike but Williams hits a low blow; the ref did not see it. Williams then picks up the belt and nails Bradshaw in the head with it; the ref sees this happen and calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner by Disqualification, John Bradshaw Layfield." announced Lillian Garcia.

The crowd is none too pleased with the announcement as they booed big time and chanted, "BULL SHIT, BULL SHIT, BULL SHIT!" Who could blame them?

Drake Williams had been disqualified for the use of a weapon, even though JBL brought it into the match. While did he lose the match, Williams is still the WWE Champion since the gold can not change hands on a DQ. JBL tries to stand up to celebrate but Drake Williams is not finished with him yet. The champion takes the belt and again strikes Bradshaw and he goes spiraling out of the ring. Drake follows and grabs the discarded chair, measures up Bradshaw and hits a homerun with his skull. The shot opened up JBL as Drake Williams throws his battered carcass back into the ring.

A group of officials came out to try and stop the carnage and help Bradshaw out of the ring. Drake Williams comes in with the now dented and blood-smeared chair and chases them off; the champion has snapped. He goes postal on the fallen JBL with the chair, smashing it on him over and over and over again. With Bradshaw nearly wiped out, Drake climbs the turnbuckle ready to put in the finishing touches. The officials try to stop Williams by covering Bradshaw but Williams is not listening. He gives Bradshaw a few crouch chops before flying off and scoring with the Arc Angel senton bomb. The officials had to back off when it happened.

The officials finally get Bradshaw out into the aisle but Drake still is not done. He chases after Bradshaw until they reach the stage and knocks him down before hammering away like a madman. For the grand finale, Drake takes Bradshaw by the hair and violently throws him right through one of the plain-glass windows. The fans erupt in a "Holy Shit" chant. Finally content, Drake Williams heads back to the ring to reclaim his WWE Title. He adds insult to injury with some more crouch chops directed at JBL as the shows comes to a close.

After the show, Drake returns to the backstage. He is left a bloodied and battered mess and can barely even stand much less walk on his own. He has to use the nearby wall just to hold himself up. He looks out the corner of his eyes and sees JBL being helped to the trainer's room. Drake would love to get at him again but he is far too fatigue to do anything about it.

Later on, Drake is being checked on by the doctor. "You've lost a lot of blood, Drake," he said.

"Really, you think?" Drake asked his sarcasm evident. "Damn, I got a friggin' headache. I'm not even sure where I am."

The doctor shines a light into Drake's eyes and says, "You may very well have a concussion after that bump on the floor, and coupled with the blood loss it's most likely grade one. You may need to go to the hospital; and so does Bradshaw."

Drake remains silent but lightly smiles. It would seem that he kept his word; someone would go to the hospital, and left JBL in glass shards and a pool of his own blood. But deep down, Drake is unsatisfied and still wants to put JBL through his own brand of Hell; Unforgiven was only the beginning."

* * *

Author's note: You better read and review, y'all. SUCK IT! 


	9. The Born Degenerate

Disclaimer: Loyal readers rejoice; it's another chapter. I do not own the rights to WWE. You won't get much wrestling in this entry as it's meant to make JBL seem like a complete ass.

Special note to those of you who read and review; the eventually battle between JBL and Williams will have one of three stipulations; Last Man Standing, I Quit or Texas Bull Rope.

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter VIX  
The Born Degenerate

Drake Williams is arriving at the Thomas & Mack Center in good spirits, following an otherwise long and stressful night at the hospital. He has ten stitches in his forehead and suffered a mild concussion after his brawl with JBL at Unforgiven. As a result, Drake is not medically cleared to wrestle on Raw though he can be involved on the show. He will be ready to go in a three weeks from now when he faces JBL in a rematch for the WWE Title at the newest Raw pay per view; Cyber Sunday. It works just as Taboo Tuesday did, only on a Sunday. With all the carnage he went through, why is Drake so happy?

Your gonna do what?" asked Charlie Haas.

"You make what I said sound like a bad thing," Drake answers. "Anyway, I've said too much already."

"All you've said is that you're gonna embarrass JBL anyway you can before Cyber Sunday," Haas said. "How're you gonna pull that off?"

Drake looks over at Charlie with as big a smirk as one could ask for and says, "Let's just say I'm not above the antics of a degenerate."

Drake leaves Charlie Haas to ponder what he meant by his explanation. One week later, Raw was in Omaha, Nebraska. In mid show, the music of JBL starts up with the audience booing as usual. From out of the motorcade emerge the long white limo complete with the longhorns. The back door opens and JBL steps out…wait a minute!

The man coming is not JBL; it is Drake Williams. The WWE Champion is all decked out in a suit and cowboy hat; a very large cowboy. He does the little two-step dance all the way to the ring and this obviously made to embarrass JBL. Drake gets in the ring as the music stops.

"It's morning again in America," Drake said in a southern accent, which is somewhat overemphasized. Then he did his best Ted DeBiase impression with the classic evil laughter.

The audience goes into a DeBiase chant as Drake gets to talking. "Now then right to business; at Cyber Sunday, I'm gonna beat the holy hell out of Drake Williams.

"But until then," he added. "I'm gonna stand in this ring and ramble pointlessly and incoherently for absolutely no reason."

"When I faced Drake at Unforgiven, he proceeded to beat me within an inch of my worthless life, busted my hideous facial features and kicked my fat white alabaster derriere all over the place."

The fans go into a JBL sucks chant and Drake/JBL responds, "Now wait a second. You people got it all wrong. Not only do I SUCK; I, John Bradshaw Layfield proudly state that I BLOW."

"That right I said it; I suck and blow," says the pseudo-Bradshaw. "I'm not picky either; I suck garbage and blow pinwheels. I suck chicken soup and blow bagpipes. I even suck tangerines and blow bananas, among other things."

Pseudo-Bradshaw starts dancing like a goof and says, "I have to admit, all this talk about sucking and blowing is making me a little excited; so much so that I could just, just…DANCE."

Many in the audience were absolutely stunned and laughing hysterically at the same time as pseudo-Bradshaw danced around the ring like a complete idiot. He did the two-step, the robot and even the moonwalk. This went on and on until Bradshaw's music starts playing. The genuine article comes out on stage and sure enough; JBL is pissed off and embarrassed beyond belief. Drake Williams arrogantly lounges out on the top turnbuckle in a lazy boy position. Bradshaw tries to speak up but the crowd chants "You Suck" and "You Blow", clearly getting under his skin.

"Very cute, Williams," he said grinding his teeth. "Apparently I beat you so badly at Unforgiven you got a few screws loose."

"That's the best you can come up with? BORING!" Drake says. "Don't go speechless on us, Bradshaw."

"It's time we end this little game," says the increasingly fuming Bradshaw. "I'm gonna finish what I started; I am gonna knock the tar out of you. That way, you won't even make it to Cyber Sunday."

As JBL is about to walk down the ramp, Drake says, "You might want to rethink that."

"Why should I?" Bradshaw asked.

"I can't really give a legitimate answer so I can only sum it up in...Two words," The crowd gave a huge pop. They knew what words Drake spoke of. "No, those aren't the words I'm talking about," he said. "The words I'm thinking about are more along the lines of…Look up!"

Bradshaw did just that and regretted it. In a flash, JBL is showered from above by tar. He is completely covered in the stuff and if that was not embarrassing enough, feathers of varying colors come raining down as well. In moments John Bradshaw Layfield has gone from a financial titan and former WWE Champion to resembling an oversized chicken. Drake Williams is rolling around the ring laughing hysterically as is the audience. Drake grabs a mic but he can not laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, my ribs are killing me." Drake gets some of his composure back and said, "Looks like someone got the tar beat ONTO them. I'll see you at Cyber Sunday; don't you dare chicken out."

Drakes' music starts playing as he gives the demoralized JBL a parting give in the form of crouch chops. JBL may have never more humiliated than he is now; and this just the beginning. What could Drake William possibly have planned next? The following week in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania, Drake is whistling his way to the Mellon Arena only to be greeted by Jonathan Coachman and a horde of security.

"Wanna get out of my way so I can go to work?" asks Drake.

"Drake I'd love to let you in but apparently, you haven't been checking out our website," Coach said.

"Well, I've been kind of busy, Coach," Drake said. "Pittsburg is a pretty big town."

"That's a real shame," says Coach. "See unfortunately for you Drake, even though you are the WWE Champion, JBL has demanded that you be banned from the building."

Drake acted all shocked and said, "Bradshaw had me banned from the building? What'd I ever do to him?" He jokes about it as if he does not have a clue. "I just got here and now I gotta find something else to occupy my time."

"Seeing as your presence is not required," Coach says. "You can go have a night on the town."

Drake just gives him a very sly smile and gives him two thumbs up. "No problem!"

Drake walks away for now still smiling. Later on in the evening, JBL is all smiles after a generally uneventful night with no Drake Williams to embarrass him. It all seemed to go smoothly for Bradshaw as he entered his limo.

"Perfect night," he exclaimed. "Driver, lets not waste any more time in this stink hole; you take me home to New York City." The engine starts up but the car went nowhere. "Wake up you moron!"

The driver eventually reveals himself as Drake Williams. "New York City?" he asked. "The night's still young, chief so we're gonna go for a ride and it's gonna be way better than Six Flags. By the way; I got two words for ya…Buckle up!"

The limo pulls out of the Mellon Arena with Drake at the wheel, smashing into things along the way. The limo returns later on near the end of the show and it is a mess as it came into the arena. Drakes' music plays in the arena as the car came out through the motorcade; he drives right into the ring and it actually moves a few inches. Drake stepped out of the car despite being banned from the building. He opens the back door and JBL tumbles out and he is as much a mess as the limo.

"What a ride, huh?" Drake jokingly asks. "Bradshaw, you look punch-drunk; but I promise you'll look way worse at Cyber Sunday."

"You see, our match is gonna have one of three stipulations for the fans to choose from," Drake said. "Either a Texas Bull Rope match, an I Quit match or a Last Man Standing match. See you then, Be-atch!"

Several security guards come out but Drake bolts out into the crowd just JBL come to. The ever defiant WWE Champion makes his way to probably the eighteenth row and stops. Drake sends out more crouch chops as he continues toying with Bradshaw heading into the pay per view.

One week to go until Cyber Sunday in Houston, Texas. Raw is currently live in Bakersfield, California. For the past two weeks, Drake Williams has gone to great lengths to get under the skin of JBL. Bradshaw gets turned into walking poultry one week, then he gets taken for a ride and his limo gets trashed with him in it the following week. Perhaps he will have the last laugh on this night when he teams with Mr. Kennedy and Johnny Nitro with Melina against Drake Williams and two partners of his choosing.

It is main event time and JBL is in the ring with his partners. "Alright Williams, the games are over. Get your ass out here so we can beat it down."

Drake Williams comes out alone at first. He makes his way toward the ring but stops. "All of you against one of me? UFA!"

"It'll be easy for us since no one wants to team up with a degenerate like you." JBL said.

Drake cracks a huge smirk and says, "It's funny you just happen to say the magic word. But I gotta ask you a very important question, one I'm sure the fans can answer."

"Are you ready?"

The fans exploded at the question and then; their music hit. The partners of Drake Williams are none other than Triple H and Shawn Michaels; D-Generation X. Bradshaw and company waited in the ring for DX to come out; only they did not came out on stage. DX pops up behind Nitro and Kennedy, pulls them outside and brawl with them. JBL is still in the ring watching the mayhem and does not notice Williams behind him. Bradshaw gets that feeling and looks like he just wet himself and turns around to see his enemy.

The bell has gone and this match is underway. JBL tries to beg off before trying to strike Williams. The champion blocks and starts peppering Bradshaw with straight rights hands before sending out of the ring. Meanwhile, Triple H and Mr. Kennedy enter the ring and start trading shots. Kennedy gets the upper hand before running off the ropes. The Game misses a clothesline but scores with a face buster for two. Johnny Nitro comes in and pounds on Triple H until Shawn Michaels comes in for the save. The referee can barely get control before signifying Michaels and Nitro are legal; their partners eventually get to their corners.

Throughout the remainder of the match, JBL, Nitro and Kennedy all take turns beating on Shawn Michaels. He has yet to see the light of day in his corner as Triple H and Drake Williams anxiously await the tag. Williams is especially chomping at the bit to get hands on Bradshaw. Kennedy tags in Nitro and they both go for a double suplex on HBK, who counters into a double DDT instead. All three men are down but Michaels makes the tag to Drake Williams.

The WWE Champion jumps into the fray and is an immediate house of fire. He hits a German suplex on Nitro and another to Mr. Kennedy before going after Bradshaw who no part of the champion. Williams hits a spine buster on the legal man Johnny Nitro before going up top for the Arc Angel. Just as he is in position, JBL shoves him off before tagging himself in. He quickly goes for the cover but only get a two count.

Drake regains the upper hand and whips JBL into the corner before charging; JBL moves and Drake eats turnbuckle. Bradshaw come off the ropes and looks to hit the Clothesline from Hell but Williams hits a dropkick. JBL quickly tag Johnny Nitro but he stops dead in his tracks when Drake tags in Triple H. The Game unloads on Nitro and then Kennedy while Michaels takes out Bradshaw. All six men go at it and all hell has broken loose again.

At some point, Nitro knocks the Game down but Drake tags himself in. The champion measures Nitro for the Celestial only for Melina to distract him. She is giving Drake the riot act and goes to slap him but he blocks it. Then Drake plants a kiss on Melina just Nitro charges. Drake senses it coming and moves, sending Nitro crashing into Melina.

Nitro walks right into position for the Celestial; Kennedy tries to intervene but Triple gets him in position for the Pedigree. JBL tries to get in but he gets dropped with some Sweet Chin Music from HBK. At the same time, Triple H and Drake Williams hit their finishers simultaneously. Williams makes the cover and wins it for his team.

"Here are your winners, Drake Williams and D-Generation X." announces Lillian.

Drake asks for a microphone and says, "Bradshaw, on Sunday night, the fans will have spoken; Texas Bull Rope, I Quit or Last Man Standing. One way or another, this degenerate as you called me is gonna whoop your ass."

Drake hand the mic over to Triple H and he says, "Just for the record, D-Generation X is back on Raw baby. So we have to ask right here right now; are you ready? No I said ARE YOU READY?"

The audience pops big time as the Game says, "Then, for the thousands in attendance, for the millions watching at home, and simply because we think Drake Williams would make one hell of an addition to the team; LLLLLLLEEEEEETTTS GET READY TO SUCK IT!

Triple H gives Shawn Michaels the mic and he says, "Of course, JBL this is directed at you, if you're not down with that, we only got TWO WORDS FOR YA…

The audience yells out in unison, "SUCK IT!"

The DX music starts playing as Drake Williams joins Triple H and Shawn Michaels in the ceremonial DX call sign. JBL backs up the ramp infuriated as once again; Drake Williams has gotten the better of him going into Cyber Sunday. There will be three stipulations, two warriors and one championship. The fate of Drake Williams and John Bradshaw Layfield is in the fans' hands. For now, the WWE Champion stands tall with D-Generation X.

Author's note: For those of you that don't quite get it, I need you (the reader/reviewer) to pick the stipulation for the match. I won't continue the story otherwise. Anyway, make sure to review and send your choice. See table below.

Texas Bull Rope  
I Quit  
Last Man Standing


	10. Invincible

Disclaimer: I'm back by popular demand; but I still don't own the rights to World Wrestling Entertainment products nor do I own any venues mentioned throughout; in this case, the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas.

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter X  
Invincible

The Toyota Center in Houston, Texas was raucous as Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler welcome the fans to WWE Cyber Sunday. The crowd, so electric, eagerly anticipates the main event between WWE Champion Drake Williams and challenger John Bradshaw Layfield. The history between these two heated rivals finally comes to a head, and their fate lay within the hands of the fans. J.R. and King turn it over to the MC for the night; Smackdowns' own Mike "The Miz" Mizanin.

"Whassup Houston, Texas?"

The Houston crowd popped huge for The Miz.

"We all know why we're here," he said. "Tonight, Drake Williams defends the WWE Title against JBL and here's the kicker; you the fans had the choice what would be the stipulation for that blockbuster main event."

The crowd gets into a huge chant for Drake. "Speaking of which, I'd like to direct your attention the big screen so we can determine what was chosen; will we see an I Quit match, a Last Man Standing match or a Texas Bull Rope?"

On the Titantron it read as follows; what will be the stipulation for the WWE Title match? The three match types are displayed on screen. By the virtue of the fan who voted, the Last Man Standing match narrowly beat out the I Quit match; the Texas Bull Rope match was figuratively blown out of the water. The fans went ballistic.

"The fans have spoken," said Miz. "We are gonna see Williams and Bradshaw in a Last Man Standing match. HOORAH!"

After the announcement a split screen shows the respective arrivals of JBL and Drake Williams. Bradshaw steps out of his limo in all his arrogance, but he knows this could his last shot at the WWE Title. At the same time, Drake Williams steps out of the new DX Express with Triple H and Shawn Michaels and the WWE Title belt over his shoulder. He also knows that this could be the last time he holds the gold, which he has held for about seven months so far. Later on or rather several minutes before the main event, Maria conducts an interview with the champion.

"Drake, you defend your WWE Championship against JBL in just a few minutes from now in a fan voted Last Man Standing match," she stated. "But I'd also like to get your thought on the rumors that you're the newest member of D-Generation X."

"HOLY SPIDER-MAN'S WEBBING!" Drake exclaims. "I kinda figured someone would bring that up sooner or later. To answer your question, Maria Mama Mia, I am to date NOT a full fledged DX member."

The fans can be heard booing in the background. "As it stands, I'm more a part-timer," Drake continues. "But as that adage goes; Never Say Never. Besides, I don't mind bending the rules every now and then."

"Now as for JBL, tonight is the last stand for one of two guys who flat out hate each other," Williams says. "That being said, Bradshaw; tonight, right here in Houston, Texas, one shall stand and one shall fall."

Drake takes his leave but then comes back and adds, "By the way; if you're not down with that, I got two words for ya…"

The fans pop in unison, "SUCK IT!"

In the arena, Lillian Garcia makes the official announce, "The following contest is the Last Man Standing match for the WWE Championship."

"There are No Disqualifications, No Holds Barred and the only to win this match is to incapacitate your opponent to the point where he can not answer the count of ten."

The music of John Bradshaw Layfield starts up in the sold out Toyota Center. Sure enough here comes the long white limousine with the longhorns. JBL steps out the backseat ready to go for what may be his last shot at the WWE Title. He is all business on this night; no two-step or toothy grin because JBL realizes the importance of this match. JBL enters the ring, removing his sweat jacket and the cowboy hat, now awaiting his adversary.

The music of D-Generation X starts playing as the crowd erupts. Drake Williams comes out to DX music riding a Kawasaki motorcycle and wearing a DX t-shirt. For someone who is only a part-time DX member, Drake has the lifestyle down pat. Nevertheless, the Houston fans are going ballistic for the WWE Champion. Drake gets off the bike and plays to the crowd as he is walking to the ring; JBL looks on in disgust. Drake enters the ring and does the usual mannerisms of D-Generation X, right down to the pyro. What an entrance for the WWE Champion.

Drake climbs onto the turnbuckle and continues playing to the crowd until JBL starts trash talking. Without a second thought, Drake comes flying into Bradshaw with a forearm shot to start the match. JBL is down already and Drake urges the ref to start counting. Bradshaw is back up at four and Williams starts hammering him, then whip him off the ropes. Bradshaw ducks a clothesline from Williams but walks into a face buster that rocks him; Williams then clotheslines JBL right out of the ring.

Drake Williams pulls the t-shirt and tosses it into the crowd before hitting a cross body on Bradshaw on the outside. The champion has the referee count again but Bradshaw is back up at three. Williams continues the assault and goes to whip JBL into the barricade but JBL reverses and the champion runs into the wall. JBL take a moment to recover before sending Williams out into the sea of humanity and he follows.

JBL finds Williams down on the floor and start pounding on him with vicious rights. JBL picks up the champion and tosses him back to the ringside area; Bradshaw follows and tries to ram Williams' head into the steel step. Drake counters and it is JBL who eats the steel; it must taste horrible. Williams throws Bradshaw into the ring and goes to work on the legs. He drops an elbow several times before applying a Figure-Four. Drake uses the ropes to add some extra pressure as JBL is screaming and tapping.

The WWE Champion releases the hold thus allowing the ref to start counting. JBL is able to stand up at five but Drake kicks his feet out from under him. Then he drags JBL back up and hits a suplex, spins the hips and hits another one and then one more. Drake stands up and does a little juke n' jive ala Eddie Guerrero before climbing the turnbuckle; perhaps for the Arc Angel or the Frog Splash. Somehow, JBL is able to stand up and trips Williams before he climbs up himself. Bradshaw pounds on the back of the champion and then brings him down with a superplex.

Both Williams and Bradshaw are down as the referee starts counting. He gets to six before both champion and challenger get up and Bradshaw gets Williams up for a powerbomb. The champion manages to shift his balance and reverse the move into a leg scissors takedown that takes both men out of the ring.

Drake is no worse for ware as he looked to have face planted the floor. Regardless, JBL continues the assault, bringing Williams to his feet only to ram his face into the steel steps. Then Bradshaw throws Williams clear across the announce table and Bradshaw take a moment to catch his breath. Big mistake for as soon as JBL was close; Drake Williams blasted him right in the skull with a steel chair. They could probably hear that in the cheat seats of the Toyota Center!

JBL has been busted wide open and this is almost shades of Unforgiven; JBL did the same thing to Drake Williams. Looks like the champ returned the favor. The referee starts counting again but at six, Drake Williams pulls JBL back up and throws him into the ring. The WWE Champion most likely has the match won but he wants to pummel JBL into oblivion. Drake stops the attack and heads outside, lifting the steps and bringing them into the ring. He has some obviously barbaric use in mind.

Drake Williams holds the steps and waits for JBL to get up. The moment JBL is vertical, Drake charges in with the weapon. At the last second, Bradshaw trips Williams and the champion goes face first into steps. Both rivals are down so the referee starting counting again. Williams and Bradshaw are back up at five and Bradshaw hits the Clothesline from Hell out of nowhere and yells at the ref to count. JBL really can barely stand at this moment; he has lost a lot of blood and has to use the ropes just to stay vertical. Drake is back up at seven so JBL picks up the steps and strikes the champion hard in the face.

Drake Williams was busted open after getting the steps in his face and the ref counts again. JBL remains in the corner watching and waiting for this match to end but to his shock, Williams is back up at eight. Bradshaw starts getting frustrated and actually yells at Williams to stay down but the ever defiant WWE Champion just gives him another DX sign. JBL kicks Drake in the gut then hits a powerbomb. The ref counts again but Drake Williams is back up at nine; he just will not stay down.

Bradshaw again yells at Drake to stay down and starts laying into the champion with every straight blow he can muster. Every blow sent Drake bouncing off the ropes as they were all that kept him vertical. Drake soon collapses right at the feet of JBL, who pulls him up and rears back for another shot. At the last split second, Williams trips JBL and locks in the Sharpshooter. JBL taps out like a drunken man but the match can not end by submission. In due time, the referee checks Bradshaw and says he passed out because of the pain and blood loss.

Drake Williams releases the hold but he is so spent he can barely stand. The ref counts once again but Bradshaw is vertical at a count of eight. Now Williams is getting noticeably frustrated and goes out for another weapon; this time it is a steel chair. As soon as Williams goes for the kill, JBL kicks the chair back into his face. Drake, still with presence of mind, manages to strike JBL with chair and they both go down. The referee starts the count on both champion and challenger. It is not until the count of five that they start to stir.

By the count of nine JBL and Williams are up, only to have the same idea of delivering a big boot and they go down again. JBL is still coherent enough to roll outside and reach under the ring. Drake is stirring just as Bradshaw pulls out a ladder and tosses it into the ring. Bradshaw the ladder horizontal and charges but Drake returns the favor from earlier, tripping Bradshaw so his sternum crashes into the ladder.

Drake gets the ladder and positions it on his shoulder, then waits for JBL to get up. When JBL is vertical, rams the top of the ladder right into his face. After getting rid of the weapon, Drake scales the turnbuckle and comes off with the Arc Angel, scoring a direct hit on the fallen JBL and prompting the ref to count again. Once again, JBL is up at the count of eight and Drake is wondering what it will take to keep this man down. Drake starts bringing Bradshaw vertical but then Bradshaw hits a lowblow that disables the champion.

JBL brings Williams up and hangs him upside down in the tree of woe, then chokes him before going back outside. JBL reaches under and brings out a table, but he is so spent that it is hard just to navigate the weapon into the ring. Bradshaw is eventually able to get the table inside the ring as Drake Williams struggles to get free from the tree of woe. Once he has set up the table, JBL makes Williams go right side up and pound his back before climbing up himself.

JBL sets up Williams all the way to the top for a back superplex and it is obvious where they are going to land. Bradshaw comes off but Williams shifts at the last split second into a cross body. Both men come crashing through the table, reducing it to splinters and prompting a huge "Holy Shit" from the crowd. JBL is left lying within the remains of the table, while the momentum sent Drake Williams rolling across the ring.

The referee starts the count and this could the match clincher; even the crowd starts counting. He gets to six and they are still down; seven…eight. The ref hits the count of nine and Drake Williams miraculously nips-up at literally the last second; JBL is still down. The referee counts ten and calls for the bell, after which Drake collapse out of sheer exhaustion.

"My God in Heaven, can you say Photo Finish?" exclaims J.R.

Lillian makes the official announcement, "Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion, Drake Williams."

Triple H and Shawn Michaels come out to check on Drake, who is given the WWE Title but he is otherwise incoherent. Triple H shakes Drake into consciousness and the champion looks to have no idea where he is. His face is covered in blood, he could barely see but William is still the WWE Champion. Drake recovers enough to embrace with Shawn and again with Triple H before climbing the corner and playing to the WWE fans as Cyber Sunday comes to an end. The defiant champion lives up to his words; one shall stand, one shall fall and leaves, the Last Man Standing.

Author note: Ask and you shall receive; Last Man Standing. I'll use the I Quit match some other time. Anyway, give me some reviews and just for the record, I think the term "One shall stand, one shall fall" fits Drake Williams. Where _have_ I heard that before?


	11. Open War

Disclaimer: I do not own World Wresting Entertainment. It'd be cool if I did but I don't so…SUCK IT!

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter XI  
Open War

When it comes to being the WWE Champion, Drake Williams has proven to be a dominant force on RAW. But now he has something else to prove; how to be a leader. During a recent event, Drake had a non-title match against Mr. Kennedy when SMACKDOWN's Mark Henry attacked the champion. Kennedy fought off Henry but then Chris Masters came in and applied the Masterlock on him. Eventually, the RAW locker room emptied to chase off the invaders, and Drake was left fuming.

Later that week, World Champion Chris Benoit and Batista wrestled Booker T and Randy Orton. Out of nowhere, Drake Williams and DX invaded and laid them out. The SMACKDOWN locker room emptied and chased them off into the crowd.

Drake has a mic and says, "Turnabout is fair play. You get five of your best; we'll get five of our best and we will see your asses at Survivor Series. As of right now; it is OPEN WAR."

The next RAW event sees General Manager Dusty Rhodes in the ring with Drake Williams. The RAW roster stands on the apron awaiting the word from the GM.

"Mr. McMahon has made it official," said Rhodes "It'll be RAW versus SMACKDOWN at the Survivor Series and I have been appointed me to select five of the very best on the roster."

"Those who have been chosen are; the Rated R Superstar, Edge; the Wrestling God, JBL; Mr. 619, Rey Mysterio; the Dr. of Thugonomics, John Cena; and to serve as the RAW team captain; the WWE Champion, Drake Williams."

Over on SMACKDOWN, Theodore Long stands in the ring surrounded by the roster. "It seems to me that Dusty Rhodes has selected those who will make up Team RAW," Long said. "And all of them have been the World Champion."

"Now is the time to reveal the representatives of Team SMACKDOWN and they are; the Animal, Batista; the six-time former World Champion, Booker T; the Big Red Monster, Kane; the Legend Killer, Randy Orton; and the team captain is the World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Benoit."

WWE Survivor Series came around as planned from the Staples Center in Los Angeles. Both team, RAW and SMACKDOWN respectively, remain in their locker rooms devising strategies as the main event drew closer. But there is some trouble in the RAW team.

"Let's get the facts straight," JBL said. "All of you know that I should be the captain and not that little punk-ass."

"Shut the hell up, Bradshaw," Edge spat back. "You're still sore at the fact that Williams beat you at your own game."

"What about you, Edge," JBL asks. "Isn't the Ladder match your specialty?"

"At least I wasn't made to look like a complete idiot," Edge says. "Getting tarred and feathered, dragged around in my car and my personal favorite, getting thrown right through a window."

Edge and Bradshaw are about to come to blows when Drake stops them. "That's enough out of both of you. As much as I wanna watch you two destroy each out, we got more important matters to attend to."

"This is about who is THE dominant brand in the WWE and I plan on leading this team to victory; with or without the two of you."

JBL and Edge finally back off as Drake sits down and wonders if he can trust either of them. He can definitely trust Rey Mysterio and John Cena and he knows they have his back; hopefully. It was just about that time for the Survivor Series Elimination match as a split screen shows the two opposing teams making their way to the arena. The main event is right here, right now.

Howard Finkel made the official introductions for the match. "The following contest is the Survivor Series Elimination match; SMACKDOWN vs. RAW."

Coming out first for Team RAW is the "Rated R Superstar" Edge and low and behold; Lita is by his side. It looks like they reconciled and are back together. The next man out is Rey Mysterio and he came out to a standing ovation. Following him is JBL coming out in the limo and he is doing that oh-so ridiculous two-step. John Cena enters next to a mixed reaction from the crowd. Finally, the WWE Champion Drake Williams steps out to a huge ovation. He is serving as the captain for Team RAW.

It is time to meet the members of Team SMACKDOWN. The first man out is more like a monster; a Big Red Monster called Kane. Team RAW bails out of the ring as Kane enters and sets off his ring pyro. The next man out for SMACKDOWN is Booker T along with Sharmell. The "Legend Killer" Randy Orton came out next; he might be the favorite to survive the match. Batista enter to big pop from the crowd. World Heavyweight Champion Chris Benoit comes out as SMACKDOWN team captain. This will be a war!

The referee is already having a tough time controlling these ten combatants but finally gets them out of the ring. Randy Orton and John Cena start things off with a lock up and Orton quickly applies a headlock. Cena powers out and throws Orton into the ropes but Orton hits a shoulder block and poses for no apparent reason. Orton runs the ropes as Cena rolls to his gut and catches Orton with a hip toss for a quick one count. Cena picks Orton up and hits a fisherman buster for only a count of two.

John Cena drags Orton to his the RAW corner and tag in Rey Mysterio. Mysterio kicks at the legs of Randy Orton before Orton rakes the eyes. He charges at Rey but gets tripped up; Rey goes for 619 but Orton ducks out of the way and tags in Booker T. Booker tries to clothesline Mysterio but he ducks; then he runs into a thrust kick for a two count. Booker T picks up Mysterio and goes for a backbreaker but Mysterio slips out and tags JBL.

JBL come right in and nails Booker T with a big boot; then he sets him up a powerbomb. Booker gets out of dodge and makes the tag to Batista. Undeterred by the arrival of the Animal, JBL takes the fight right to Batista with some straight right hands. Batista seems hardly fazed and JBL runs off ropes, only to walk right into a hard clothesline. Batista then shoots JBL into the ropes and hits a sidewalk slam for two. JBL rolls out the ring to gain his breath but Batista catches him and throws him back.

JBL quickly tags in Edge, who is surprised by the action but nonetheless enters the match. Batista stalks Edge in the ring but JBL distracts him long enough for Edge to get on the offensive. Edge pounds on the Animal's back then tries to whip him but Batista reverses the attempt. Edge ducks another and come back with a spinning heel kick for a two count. Edge hits a low dropkick but Batista kicks out at two. Edge back off and Drake Williams tags himself in.

Drake says he wants Chris Benoit; the Rabid Wolverine himself is more than happy to oblige and tags himself into the match. They get literally nose to nose and a chop fest ensues. Benoit wins out on the exchange as he chops Williams in the corner; Williams audibly yells at Benoit to give him more. The WWE Champion chops back at the World Champion but Benoit is able to battle back.

Chris Benoit again gets the advantage before hitting a snap suplex on Williams for a two count. The World Champion locks in a head lock on the WWE Champion; Drake Williams tries frantically to fight back. He somehow rolls through the hold, catching Benoit in a roll up for another two count. Both get back up and Williams traps Benoit with his own head lock; Benoit squirms out of it and hits a back suplex for a two count. As soon as they get up, Benoit and Williams collide with a double clothesline.

Both men struggle to get to their respective corners and make the tag. Williams manages to tag in Edge but Benoit tags in Kane. Edge looks like he soiled himself as Kane goes right on the assault. He knocks Edge down several times before hitting a powerslam; then he climbs up the turnbuckle and scores with a flying clothesline. John Cena comes in to stop the count and Randy Orton brawls with him. The rest of the two teams come in and all Hell breaks loose.

Batista and JBL go flying out of the ring while Booker T beats down Rey Mysterio in the corner. Williams and Benoit fight into the crowd and Orton fights with Cena in the aisle. Meanwhile, Kane sets up Edge for a Chokeslam but Lita get on the apron to distract the ref; Sharmell pulls her off. In all the chaos, Edge hits a low blow on Kane followed by the Spear and gets the fall; Kane has been eliminated from the match.

Kane will not leave quietly and hits the Chokeslam on Edge anyway. Booker T comes back in and tries to cover Edge but Rey Mysterio sneaks in a head scissors that sends him into the ropes. Rey hits the 619 on Booker T but Randy Orton comes back and hits the RKO on Rey. John Cena returns and catches Orton with the F-U. Then Batista nails Cena with a spine buster but Drake Williams hits a spine buster of his own. Booker T manages to crawl over to Edge and cover him but JBL stops the count; then Chris Benoit hits a German suplex on JBL.

The referee finally gains control of the match with Edge and Booker T as the legal men. Booker hits a knee drop on Edge for two. Edge manages to rake the eyes and tags in John Cena. Like a house of fire, Cena blasts Booker with a few clotheslines followed by a spinning side slam. Cena then goes for the Five-Knuckle Shuffle and hits it. He pumps up his shoes just as Randy Orton comes in to interfere but he gets caught in the STF-U. Orton taps out but the ref says he is not the legal man. Cena releases the hold but Booker T rolls him up from behind and hooks the tights; the ref makes the count and John Cena is shockingly eliminated.

Now this Elimination match is down to four men on each team. Drake Williams comes in and hits the Triple-German suplexes on Booker T; he bridges out on the third one for a near fall. The WWE Champion knocks Orton off the apron then measures Booker T for the Celestial. Drake gets him in position but Booker slips out of position and tags in Batista. The Animal nails Williams with a spine buster then gets riled up, shaking the ropes ala the Ultimate Warrior. Batista gives a little thumbs-up/thumbs-up and set Williams up for the Batista Bomb.

Drake Williams somehow catches Batista with a jackknife pin but only for a two count. Batista is back up and Williams trips him and locks in the Sharpshooter but Batista powers out; Williams tags in Rey Mysterio. Rey flies in for a seated senton but Batista catches him. Mysterio then counters back into a head scissors and Batista winds up in position for the 619. Rey connects and then waits for Batista to stand up so he can hit the West Coast Pop. Rey goes for it but Batista catches him and hits the Batista Bomb for the elimination; Rey Mysterio is gone.

Drake Williams may now be in big time trouble; how can he trust JBL and Edge? Speaking of JBL, he enters the match and kicks Batista right in the head. JBL drops an elbow several times before going for the cover; he only gets two. Batista battles back for all he is worth and so does Bradshaw. Batista gets the better of the situation and hurls JBL into the corner; he hits some shoulder blocks then backs off before charging. Bradshaw move at the last second and Batista crashes into the corner; Bradshaw hits the Clothesline from Hell and pins the Animal; Batista is eliminated from further competition.

Now the match is down to three on each team as Randy Orton comes in to battle Bradshaw. The Legend Killer hits a modified back breaker for a two count as Edge breaks the pin fall. Edge pounds on Orton before the ref argues with him to get out; meanwhile JBL tries to hit his clothesline again. Randy Orton ducks and scores with the RKO and gets the pin; JBL is out of there.

The match is now three on two as Edge is now the legal man and he goes right back to work on Orton. He hits a belly to back suplex for a count of two. Orton fights his way back up as the two get into a fistfight; Orton looks to be getting the better and run off the ropes. Edge goes for a clothesline but misses and he runs the ropes. Both men get the same idea and nail each other with a cross body block and now they are down.

The ref starts a count out on Edge and Randy Orton as they start crawling toward their respective teams. Orton makes it first and tags in Booker T while Edge tags in Drake Williams. Williams hits a German suplex on Booker then one to Orton before Chris Benoit comes in and starts chopping away. Benoit whips Williams and telegraphs a possible back drop; Williams counters that into a face buster.

Booker T recovers and hits the Scissors Kick but he does not go for the cover; instead he does the Spinaroonie. Booker has no idea that Williams nipped up and he pays for it; Williams trips Booker and locks in the Sharpshooter. Sharmell is outside reaching out to Booker, pleading with him not to tap but he does so right in front of her; Booker T is out of this match.

The Elimination match boils down to two on each team; Chris Benoit and Randy Orton remain for SMACKDOWN while Drake Williams and Edge remain for RAW. Benoit tags in and hits Williams with a vertical suplex. He rolls through and hits another but Drake reverses the third into one of his own. Drake rolls through and hits another suplex the rolls through for another one. This time, Benoit blocks the third attempt and sets Williams up in the corner. He attempts a superplex but Drake blocks it and pushes Benoit off; Drake Williams goes for the Arc Angel but Randy Orton pushes him off.

Drake Williams is close enough to his corner for Edge to get the blind tag. He come in and knocks Orton off the apron, then hits Benoit with the Edgeacution for a long two count. Edge crouches down in one corner and waits Chris Benoit to stand so he can hit the Spear. As soon as the World Champion is vertical, Edge charges but Benoit counters and send Edge hard into the corner. Benoit locks in the Crossface and Edge tries to rolls through it but he can not reach the ropes and he taps out; Edge is gone.

Drake Williams, who is worn out in his corner, is all that is left for team RAW; Benoit and Orton remain for SMACKDOWN. Benoit tags in Orton and hits Williams with a dropkick for two. The Legend Killer applies a headlock and the WWE Champion looks to be fading away. The referee lifts his arm once and it drops; he lifts it again for the same result. On the third try, Drakes' arm only drops halfway and he starts coming back to life and hits a desperation back suplex.

Randy Orton crawls to his corner and tags Chris Benoit back into the match. Benoit gets in and hits the Triple-Germans on Williams before going topside. He dives off with a head butt but Drake moves at the last minute; Benoit crashes and burns. Williams catches Benoit with an Oklahoma roll up and pins him; Chris Benoit is eliminated from the match.

The match is down to Randy Orton and Drake Williams; all for the pride of what is the better show. Orton stomps on Williams then taunts him. He tries for the RKO but Drake counters and pushes him into the corner; they both clock heads and they go down. Unbeknownst to both of them, Edge was still at ringside. Lita distracts the referee as Edge sneaks in and goes for the Spear on Orton. Unfortunately, Orton moves and Edge winds spearing Drake Williams instead.

Randy Orton hits the RKO on Edge then makes the cover on Williams; one…two; Williams somehow gets a shoulder up. Randy Orton can not believe it and covers Williams again for another two count. The Legend Killer stalks the WWE Champion and yells at him to get up. Drake gets up and Orton goes for the RKO but Drake counters into a backslide for two. Drake gets Orton up for the Celestial but Orton slips out of position. The Legend Killer tries again for the RKO but Williams pushes him off into the ropes and Orton winds up on Williams' shoulders again. Williams finally nails the Celestial for the pin fall to win it for Team RAW.

"Here is your winner and the sole survivor, Drake Williams." announced Howard Finkle.

Drake Williams struggles to stand up as the ref hands him the WWE Title. At that moment, the lights suddenly go out and a gong sounds in the Staples Center. A blue spotlight shines down on the WWE Champion. All this can mean only one thing.

"Drake Williams," an ominous yet familiar voice calls out. "YOU…ME…NEW YEAR'S REVOLUTION."

Literally in a flash, lightning strikes the ring posts around Drake Williams and the entire ring collapses with him in it. Drake looks absolutely scared to death as Survivor Series come to an end. It seems he is about to face his greatest challenge in the form of the legendary Deadman; the Undertaker.

Author's note: It has to happen sooner or later. Read & Review or forever…REST IN PEACE!


	12. Haunted

Disclaimer: I STILL don't have any claim to World Wrestling Entertainment or any known venues. I did create Drake Williams so if y'all try to steal him away, I will be very angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. This is just a build up chapter for the coming battle.

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter XII  
Haunted

It is official; Drake Williams will defend the WWE Champion against the legendary Undertaker at New Year's Revolution. The sure fire blockbuster main event takes place at the Continental Airlines Arena in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Ironically, that is where Drake Williams made his WWE debut. With a good three weeks until the pay per view, the WWE Champion comes out at the top of the show to address the current situation with the Deadman.

"Ever since the challenge was made," Drake said. "I've been asked the same question."

"Am I afraid of the Undertaker?" Drake looks out to the audience for a quick moment and says, "The answer to that question; you're damn right I'm afraid of him."

The crowd lets out a collective gasp. "Hell yeah I said it; I'm scared to death of the Undertaker. I'm one the very few people in this business who admit to being afraid of a man the caliber of the Undertaker."

"That being said, at New Year's Revolution, I'm going into the biggest and most important battle of my life. I'm gonna have my back in the corner as I stare dead into the eyes of the legendary Phenom."

"He will see my fear and that's all fine and dandy with me because an animal is most dangerous when it's cornered. That means I will do whatever it takes to beat the Undertaker."

As soon as Drake got his words out, the lights suddenly go out like they did before. The familiar and ominous gong sounds in the arena. The dark blue spotlight shines down on Drake and a thick vale of smoke surrounded the champion.

"Williams," says the voice of the Undertaker. "Your honesty is admirable. You _are_ one of very few warriors to admit their deepest fears. But it will not save you from your inevitable fate."

"I ask you this question; do you believe in symbolism?"

Drake William is left to ponder the most unusual question he has perhaps ever heard. Out of nowhere a bolt struck at the stage and the signature symbol of the Deadman burst into flames. The WWE Champion could only stare in utter shock.

"Drake Williams," Taker continues on. "At New Year's Revolution, you will face you ultimate destiny."

"You will REST…IN…PEACE."

The following week would be just as bizarre for Drake. The WWE Champion is wrestling a match with Viscera. Drake shows unbelievable strength in hoisting the big man up and driving him to the mat with the Celestial. Without warning, the lights go out and the gong sound again.

Drake leaves the ring, just as the arena is enveloped in a blue light. As Drake reaches the top of the stage, a sort of torrential rain pours down on him and thunder sounds. Obviously, the Undertaker is getting in the head of the WWE Champion as Drake is freaked out.

The next RAW event, which coincidentally took place on Drake's 27th birthday, was even stranger. Drake walks throughout the arena trying to clear out the cobwebs but he has the feeling he is being watched. The hallway lights suddenly flicker on and off before going out all together. Drake somehow figures this is no coincidence.

"Where are you, Taker?" Drake asked. He gets no answers as several lights in the background flicker on; the Undertaker is right there as they go off.

Drake quickly turns as they light up again and there is no one there. "Show yourself and stop with the games." A hand touches Drakes' shoulder and he gets scared to Hell. It was actually Candice.

"Drake, everything okay?" she asked.

Drake to a second to regain his composure and says, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit shaken up."

"I got word that it was your birthday today and..." Candice suddenly stops talking and she lowers her head as Drake looks on confusingly. Candice picks her head up but her eyes are rolled up into her head.

She then says in Takers' voice, "Enjoying your 27th Birthday, Drake?" She had been possessed by Taker.

Candice snaps out of this Trans as if nothing happened and says, "I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday." She sort of did that already.

Drake just stares completely dumbfounded at Candice and backs off. Later that night, Drake is in his locker room rinsing his face. As he is doing that, Drake suddenly sees Undertaker standing behind him in the mirror. Drake turns around and there is nobody there; he must be cracking up big time by now. Either that or he is getting very angry because he knows Taker is screwing with him.

Not wanting to endure any more insanity, Drake packs up his bags and gets to stepping. He really makes a beeline for his rental car and finally gets to it with no further occurrences. Drake throws his belonging into the trunk and goes to open the driver side door. Then he notices a dark blue light flickering inside the car; and then it drives off on its own. So much for escaping further occurrences.

The New Year official started as New Year's Revolution is a mere six days away. Drake Williams has been through the ringer with the Undertaker basically haunting him at every turn. The champion seems close to snapping with the first pay per view of the New Year on the horizon. All because he openly admitted to being afraid of the Deadman and Taker has taken full advantage of that. Drake Williams stands in the ring near the end of the final RAW before NYR.

"Taker, I'll be first to admit it," he says. "You've gotten in my head. I don't know what's real anymore."

"But as of right now, play time is over. No more mind games; Undertaker, gets your undead ass out here 'cause I'm not waiting 'til New Year's Revolution."

Whether it is a courageous move or just shows complete lunacy, Drake Williams has called out the Undertaker. Drake paces around the ring waiting on Taker until the gong sounds and the thunder billows in the arena. The music of the legendary Undertaker plays and the Phenom appears on stage. Drake stops pacing and waits for Taker to come to him.

Undertaker takes his time coming to the ring, making Drake think about it. Scared to death or not, Drake is not going anywhere until Taker get into the ring. This is no doubt a preview of the WWE Title match at NYR and a treat for the fans. They get to see an early confrontation between a sure fire Hall of Famer in the Undertaker and a Legend in the making in Drake Williams.

The Deadman climbs up the steps and summons for the lights to be illuminated; Drake still stands his ground. Taker enters the ring and removes his coat and his signature black hat, rolling his eyes into the back of his head. Drake remains fixed on his adversary, no longer in fear of the Deadman.

The Undertaker immediately goes right on the attack and Drake ducks out of the way. Drake comes back swinging but Taker catches him by the throat and throws into the corner. The Deadman unloads with huge rights and lefts upstairs and downstairs and Drake is reeling. Drake manages to fight back and now Taker is in trouble.

Drake has Taker literally on the ropes and whips him off the opposite ropes. Drake goes for a clothesline but Taker ducks and grabs him by the throat. He tries for a Chokeslam but Drake get out and hits the Celestial. Undertaker sits right up and stares Drake right in the face; Drake stares back in complete shock.

"OH SHIT!" Drake very audibly swore.

Undertaker stands up just as Drake runs off the ropes and Taker boots him right out of the ring. The Deadman follows and grasps Drake by the throat; he then Chokeslams him right through the announce table. Undertaker lays the WWE Title belt over Drakes' waist and stands over the fallen champion. The Deadman then does his signature throat cut as RAW draws to a close.

After the show went off the air, several officials come out to help Drake to the back. He looks to be completely out of it after being slammed through a table. This whole brawl was merely a warm up for Williams and Taker; the battle for the WWE Championship will begin at on Sunday night. For Drake Williams' reign as champion, New Year's Revolution could very well be the beginning of the end.

Author note: I think it's safe to say that Drake is in for the fight his life; I know I'd be. Short and sweet is all I'm gonna say about this entry so Read & Review.


	13. Shadow of the Deadman

Disclaimer: You've heard it all before but I'm still gonna say it; I hold no claim to World Wrestling Entertainment or the Continental Airline Arena. Drake Williams is however my creation so don't you dare steal him away.

Kurt Angle, this one is for you.

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter XIII  
Shadow of the Deadman

The WWE Championship has always had a rich history. The men who have held the gold reads like a who's who from Billy Graham to the Iron Sheik to Hulk Hogan and to Bret Hart. From Stone Cold Steve Austin to The Rock to Triple H and to Kurt Angle. From Chris Jericho to Edge to Eddie Guerrero and to John Cena. Drake Williams now carries the WWE Championship, which he has defended with honor and distinction. But now he faces his greatest challenge; The Undertaker.

The opening pyrotechnics go off to start New Year's Revolution live from the Continental Airline Arena in East Rutherford, New Jersey. The show will be headlined by epic confrontation between Drake Williams and the Undertaker for the WWE Championship. As the opening match is about to get underway, Drake Williams is backstage doing every known form of stretching he could. He gets a knock on the door and Shawn Michaels steps in.

"I can see you're getting ready tonight," he said. "How's your back?"

"It's about as healed as it's gonna get," answers Drake. "But I could use a little pep talk though."

"Well for one thing," Shawn started. "If I were you, I'd keep moving; try to ware down Taker. Get the big shark in the shallow water so he can't breathe."

"Yeah, but how do keep him down," Drake asked. "I hit my finisher on him and he sat right up. He stared me right in the face."

Shawn could sense the doubt in Drakes' voice and says, "Drake, I've been where you are; I fought Undertaker countless times in my career.

"But you said it yourself; a cornered animal is the most dangerous, "Shawn continues. "And you're in the corner. So go out there and prove just how dangerous you can be."

"Thanks, Shawn, "Drake said. "That was a hell of a pep talk."

Shawn gives Drake a pat on the back and leaves the room. All through the night, Drake stayed active in preparation for the match. He also worked to put the obvious fear of the Deadman on of his mind. By main event time, Drake Williams was all hyped up as he waited at the gorilla position for his queue.

Before the match, Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler take the time to review the tale of the tape. Obviously, the Undertaker would have the big match experience and this is a big match environment. He is close to 6 feet 10 inches tall and weighs in at 305lbs. Taker has been the WWE Champion four times. Drake will need to be wary of the Tombstone Piledriver as well as the Chokeslam and the Last Ride. Taker is also well versed in submission and is perhaps the best pure striker in the WWE.

Drake Williams is no slouch though; he is the WWE Champion and has proven time after time that his reign is no fluke. At a height of 6 feet 3 inches and weighing in at 253lbs, Drake quite frankly is no small man. Drake is a powerhouse in his own right and possesses great leverage; being able to hoist someone twice his size up for the Celestial and is just as good in the submission category. Drake will also use the high risk factor went necessary. All in all, this match is a toss up.

With the tale of the tape out of the way, the music of Drake Williams starts up in the Continental Airline Arena as the WWE Champion steps out to a mixed reaction from the fans. Drake is no stranger to East Rutherford as he had his very first match four years ago in this arena. Now he returns here to defend the WWE Championship against the legendary Undertaker.

The ominous gong and menacing thunder sound as lighting strikes the stage. The Deadman cometh as the Undertaker makes his bone-chilling long walk to the ring. Taker enters the squared circle and removes his coat and hat as Drake Williams looks on; he must a cold shiver running down his spine. Drake removes the title from his waist and kisses it perhaps for the very last time before handing to the referee. He holds it high for everyone to see.

Lillian Garcia does the old school announcement for the match. "This contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for WWE Championship."

"Introducing the challenger; from Death Valley weighing in at 305 pounds, the Undertaker." The fans give a huge pop for the Phenom.

"His opponent; from Baltimore Maryland, weighing in at 253 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, Drake Williams." Drake gets a big pop too, though not quite as big as Taker had received.

The bell sounds and this match is officially underway for the WWE Championship. Undertaker wastes little time and goes for a big boot right from the get go and Drake ducks out of the way. Drake backs off trying to out-maneuver Taker as they lock it up. Taker forces Drake into the corner and attempts a strike. Drake ducks again and catches Taker with a headlock before Taker sends him into the ropes. Drake runs off and tries a shoulder tackle but Taker does not budge and it is the champion who goes down. Drake is shocked.

Undertaker runs off the ropes as the champion rolls to his gut. Drake is up and runs again but Taker hits his own shoulder tackle; Drake gets hit so hard that he goes spiraling out of the ring. Drake Williams looks shell shocked as the Undertaker has so far overpowered the WWE Champion. Drake nods at his rival and gets back into the match. They lock up again this time with Taker getting a headlock applied on Drake who sends him into the ropes; Taker knocks the champion down again.

Taker runs the ropes again as Drake rolls to him gut then gets up quickly. He leaps over Taker and hits a back body drop, getting Taker off his vertical base for a count of one. The champion stays on the challenger with another headlock. Taker gets back up and throws Drake into the ropes and tries for another big boot. Drake ducks again and Taker lowers his head; Drake catches Taker with a face buster but the big man does not go down. Drake runs the ropes one more time and pays for it; Taker delivers one hard, swift right hook that knocks the champion down.

Drake Williams rolls out of the ring right away and by the announce tables, holding his mouth in pain. Taker goes out after him, takes Drakes' left hand and drives it into the steps. Taker throws Drake into the ring but leaves his head and shoulders positioned on the apron. Undertaker then climbs onto the apron himself and drops a leg onto the defenseless champion. The Deadman reenters the ring and drags Drake up by him left arm and twists it. Then he literally lifts Drake by that same body part; the ref asks Drake if he wants to give it up and Drake audibly refuses.

Undertaker brings Drake down and climbs up the ropes, then comes off with some Old School on Drakes' shoulder. The Deadman makes the cover for a two count. Undeterred, Undertaker locks in a short-arm scissors on the injured left arm of Drake Williams. The champion somehow rolls through and catches Undertaker in a pin for a one count; Taker had to release the hold.

The Deadman picks the champion up and drapes him over his shoulders, then drops him head first on the turnbuckle for snake-eyes. Undertaker comes off the opposite ropes for another boot but Drake ducks; Taker gets hung up on the ropes and Drake knocks him off.

Undertaker crashes into the barricade while Drake takes a minute or two to recuperate. The WWE Champion soon goes outside and starts laying into the Deadman with every shot imaginable. Drake picks up Taker and whips him into the steel step; Takers' knees collide with them. Drake notices Taker holding his legs and decides to capitalize on that. He throws Taker back into the ring, and then drags him by his legs to the corner. Drake goes back outside still holding the leg and violently wraps it around the ring post; twice.

Drake Williams quickly rolls back into the ring to break the count then goes back out to continue the assault. Taking a page out of Bret Harts' playbook, Drake applies a Figure Four on Takers' legs around the post. The referee starts counting and Drake release the hold at four before returning to the ring.

The referee gives the riot act on Drake Williams while Undertaker struggles to pull himself up. Whatever fear Drake had within him seems to have been replaced by a more vicious, animalistic side of the WWE Champion.

Drake Williams stay right on the attack, kicking the legs out from under the Deadman. The champion hits a chopblock then again applies a Figure Four leglock. Undertaker can be heard screaming from the pain but somehow reverses the pressure onto Drake who releases the hold himself.

The champion remains fixed on the attack and place Takers' leg on the bottom rope. He jumps straight up and comes straight down on the limb once, then again a second time. On the third time however, Taker uses his free foot to push Drake Williams up and over the top rope near the announce tables.

Undertaker uses this time to get some feeling into his injured leg before going after Drake Williams. Taker catches Drake and drives an elbow into his jaw then goes to ram his head into the table. Drake counters and rams Takers' head into the table instead then grabs a steel chair. Drake gets ready to swing but the referee intercepts him and they get to arguing. Drake turns back into a clothesline from Undertaker, who then proceeds to dismantle the table.

Undertaker signals for a Chokeslam, looking to put Drake Williams through the table just like last Monday. He grasps Drake by the throat but Drake kicks his way out of death grip; then he gets Taker up and hits the Celestial on Taker through the table. The crowd erupts in a "Holy Shit" chant as the WWE Champion rolls back into the ring.

The referee starts the count on Taker who lay in a heap outside as Drake lay in the ring exhausted. This was going to be a fight and it is living up to that. The referee gets to nine before Drake stops the count. The WWE Champion does not want to win on a count out, not with all the pride in him. He wants to beat the Undertaker in the ring one, two and three with no excuses. It is as though Drake Williams has something to prove.

Drake ventures outside and starts laying into the Deadman with hard, piston-like right hands. He attempts to whip Taker into the steel steps but Taker reverses and sends Drake into the steps. Taker rolls Drake back into the ring and uncharacteristically climbs the turnbuckle. Drake recovers in time to stop Taker and climbs up to meet him. Drake sets Taker up for superplex but Taker will not budge; he pounds on the back but Taker still does not move. Drake violently pounds on Takers' back before climbing all the way up and coming all the way down with a top-rope supexplex.

Both champion and challenger are down as the referee starts the count out. Drake slowly but surely drapes an arm over Taker but only gets a long two count. Drake gets a look on his face that translates into "What the hell do I have to do to beat this man?" Out of nowhere, Undertaker sits up and stares Drake right the face then grasps him by the throat. Both men are vertical and Taker tries for a Chokeslam but Drake gets out and hits a German suplex. He keeps the hands locked and hits another one, then another and it goes on and on until he hits seven in a row.

Drake Williams goes topside and goes for the Arc Angel but Undertaker move out of the way at the last minute. Both men are down again but Taker sits up; he stands up and measures the WWE Champion. Undertaker grasps Drakes' throat and finally hits a Chokeslam just as his knee buckles. The Deadman makes the cover but only gets a long two count.

Undertaker stands up and signals for the Last Ride; he gets Drake in position and this could be the end. Not this time as Drake Williams somehow trips the Deadman and locks in the Sharpshooter. Taker struggle frantically to claw his way for the ropes only for Drake to pull him back every time. Taker finally grabs the bottom rope and Drake must release the hold. Drake drags Taker back up and gets him up for the Celestial but Taker slips out and lock in a Dragon sleeper.

Drake struggles to reach out for the ropes but now looks to be fading away; Undertaker has the hold synched in tight. The ref lift Drakes' arm and it falls once, then it fall again. On the third try, Drake shows signs of life and counters the Dragon sleeper into a DDT and they are down again. Drake makes the cover for a two count.

Both men start to stir and Taker throws a right hand; Drake answers back with one of his own. They trade shots back and forth until they get to vertical where Undertaker gets the advantage. Drake gets a low kick to the gut and runs the ropes but Taker catches him with a boot that knocks him. The Deadman hits a leg drop for two.

Undertaker signals for the Tombstone and gets Drake Williams on his shoulder. Drake somehow reverses and gets Taker in position for the Celestial and he hits it. Drake hooks the leg and makes the cover but only gets a two count. Drake goes for the legs again but Taker catches him in a triangle choke hold. Taker applies all the pressure he can as Drake tries to fight his way out, finally getting his feet on the bottom rope.

Undertaker releases the hold and crawls to the corner while Drake Williams uses the ropes to pull himself up. Drake charges at Taker full steam ahead but Taker backdrops him over the turnbuckle. The champion winds up taking the nastiest bump in his career, slamming head first into the steps then crashing back first into the barricade. The referee goes outside to check on Drake; his eyes are glazed over and he looks to be in another orbit.

Undertaker drags Drake up and tosses him into the ring; the champion is way out it and looks to have a laceration over his left eye. Taker tries to pick up Drake but he is dead weight so Taker signals for the Last Ride. Undertaker tries to put Drake in position but he keeps falling to his knees. Undertaker finally gets Drake ready for his fate and gets him up. Just as Taker elevates him, Drake somehow rolls through into a sunset flip. Then he flips over Taker into a jackknife bridge roll up and gets the three count and retains the title. What a match!

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion, Drake Williams." Lillian announces.

Many in the crowd were absolutely shocked by the outcome of the match but no more so than the Undertaker. Drake Williams lay in a heap as the referee places the WWE Championship on his waist. The champion has a far away look in his eyes; he may have a concussion after landing on his head. A fuming Undertaker chases the referee out of the ring and goes over to Drake. He grabs the champion by his hand and pulls him up then shoves him into the corner.

"You were lucky this time," Taker says in an audible tone. "But it won't last forever. Sooner or later, your luck's gonna run out."

Undertaker gave Drake a pat on the side and walked off. Drake Williams slumped down in the corner exhausted as the event came to a close. After the event, several officials came down to escort Drake back to the locker room. Shawn Michaels and Triple H came to his side and could tell that Drake had a deafening stare looking beyond them. Later on, Drake was being examined by the doctor who was trying to talk to him. Shawn and Hunter were there as well.

"He's got a far off look in his eyes, Doc," Hunter says. "I mean, he came down pretty hard on those steps."

"Drake's gonna need seven stitches to close the wound, "said the doctor. "He'll have a noticeable black eye but the worst damage was done to his brain."

"A concussion, huh," Shawn exclaimed. "How bad are we talking about?"

"At least Grade One," the doctor answers. "He probably gonna be nauseous and confused for some time. I'd strongly advise Drake to take a couple weeks off."

Shawn and Hunter left Drake to be worked on. If anything, Drake Williams just wrestled the match of his life and it came at a price. The concussion resulted in some moments of confusion and Drake often ended up puking. In spite of the aforementioned confusion, he did remember the words the Undertaker. Sooner or later, Drake Williams' luck will run out and he will lose the WWE Championship; it is just a question of when and to whom.

Authors note: Drake is a survivor, but how long until his luck runs out? Read, Review and REST IN PEACE!


	14. A Homecoming Gone Awry

Disclaimer: I'M BACK! I still don't own the rights to the WWE. I'm too lazy to coming up with some clever one-liners. An old rival returns.

* * *

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter XIV  
A Homecoming Gone Awry 

New Year's Revolution saw Drake Williams retain his WWE title after a bruising battle with the Undertaker. Sadly, he did not leave without feeling the aftereffects; Drake took a headfirst bump onto the steel steps followed by a crash into the barricade. Drake suffered minor shoulder damage and a Grade-1 concussion, which required at least two weeks healing.

RAW came live from the Pepsi Arena in Albany, New York and Drake Williams is not present. But the show must go on without him as Jim Ross is about to conduct an interview via satellite with Drake Williams. At the WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Drake is getting set for the interview.

"Lading and gentleman, standing by at WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut is the WWE Champion, Drake Williams," Ross announced. Drake appeared on screen to a big pop from the crowd. "Drake, we haven't on RAW since New Year's Revolution."

"We understand that you suffered a Grade-1 concussion and a shoulder injury. What is the status of your condition if you don't mind my asking?"

"JR, I'm recovering nicely," Drake said. "But I don't wanna talk about my physical wellbeing."

"At New Year's Revolution, I engaged in the fight of my life with the Undertaker; and I beat him. I've proven myself to all those smarks who think they know wrestling that I can beat Undertaker."

"Well, Drake if I may be so bold…" JR said.

"And when are you not?" Drake jokes.

"There have been many people who have predicted that Undertaker would win the title that night in East Rutherford."

"Yeah, well far as _those people _who said I'd lose go," Drake said. "Those people can kiss my ass. They're smarks, plain and simple. I went into East Rutherford, New Jersey and I've proven to them that I can beat the Undertaker."

"However, I don't feel as though I've proven it to myself."

Jerry "The King" Lawler chimes in. "Drake if I may interject, you've been the WWE Champion for ten months running. You've beaten everybody you've been in the ring with."

"Why is it that you feel as though you need to beat someone the caliber of Undertaker again?"

Drake could not really come up with a legitimate answer. He finally answers, "Call it destiny; which is why I'm challenging the Undertaker in a rematch at the Royal Rumble for the WWE Championship."

"I'm gonna make it interesting this time around; I will allow Taker to choose a stipulation for that match. Anything he wants. I've proven that I can pin Taker, now I'm gonna prove that I can _beat _him."

"Furthermore," Drake said. "The Royal Rumble happens in three weeks. But you can expect to see me in two weeks on RAW in my hometown of Baltimore, Maryland. Taker, you better have an answer to my challenge; I'll be waiting."

Two weeks later, RAW came live from Baltimore in the First Mariner Arena. Drake Williams' music started playing and the ovation nearly blew the roof off the arena. The WWE Champion did not come on stage, but rather through the crowd. Drake made his way down to ringside and stepped over the barricade. He rolls into the ring and climbs onto the nearest corner, soaking up the reaction from his hometown faithful. The champion asks for a mic and gets set to speak but the crowd will not let him. Finally they quiet down enough for Drake to air out what is his mind.

"HOT DAMN IT'S GOOD TO BE HOME!" Drake yelled. "The last time I was here, I was kicking ass and taking names and something else I can't quite put my finger on."

Drake stopped and looked the fifteen pounds of gold draped over his shoulder. "Oh that's right, I won the WWE Championship, BABAY!" The champion gets a monster pop out of the hometown crowd.

"But enough of the formalities unfortunately," Drake said. "I've got some business to take of and that business pertains to you, Undertaker."

"I gave you two weeks to think about my challenge; any match you want and I'll gladly put the gold the line. Either way, this coming Sunday, the Road to WrestleMania begins with the Royal Rumble."

"So what's it gonna be, Taker," Drake asked. "Any match you want."

Drake waits for the Deadman to make his entrance. He placed the title belt in the corner and starts pacing around the ring. At that moment, Mr. McMahon's music plays and he emerges from the back. The WWE Chairman power walks his way down to the ring, though Drake usually thinks he crapped himself again. Vince McMahon asks for a microphone.

"Well now, look who thinks he calls all the shot," Vince stated ever so sarcastically. "Seriously however, I must compliment you Drake."

"Look at you; you're the WWE Champion, ten months running. You're only twenty-seven years old and you've barely even reached your prime. You've beaten just about everyone in you path."

Drake suddenly gets in the boss's face. "Is there a point to this, old man," he asks. "I'm out here in front of my hometown calling out the Undertaker."

"First of all, don't ever interrupt me again or call me an old man," Vince started.

Drake thinks to himself, 'He's in his frigging sixteen's for God's sake; what am I supposed to call him? Plus he always walks likes he's got broomstick shoved up his ass.'

"As far as your challenge goes, you don't make the matches, I do. But I have set up a match at Royal Rumble."

"It will be Drake Williams vs. Undertaker, but this match will have a third party, thus making it a Triple Threat match for the WWE Championship," Vince continue, or more like rambled on. "Furthermore, it'll be No Holds Barred."

Drake looks at McMahon almost dumbfounded. "Just out of sheer curiosity, exactly who this "third party" you're referring to?"

"That's a long story but let me give the short version," Vince said.

Drake thought, 'Oh crap, here we go again!'

"This past weekend, there was a trade and as a result, one John Bradshaw Layfield has returned to SMACKDOWN."

'Oh good,' Drake thought once more. 'I don't to put up with that jerkoff anymore. The Wrestling Gods hate him anyway.'

"The new RAW superstar is the same person who'll be involved in the Triple Threat at the Rumble and he is in this very building tonight."

"Enough with the secrets, McMahon," snarled Drake. "Who is the guy?"

"Believe me, Mr. Williams, I'm sure you know this man," Vince said. "Let's just say he'd be _three letters_ away from victory."

Drake looked at his boss in utter confusion when the audience started reacting. Out of nowhere, Randy Orton come in and hits the RKO on the champion. The Legend Killer stands over the fallen champion, coldly looking down on him. Orton then demands a microphone and get in Drake's face.

"How're you doing, Drake," Orton asked. "You and I have some unfinished business."

The ever pompous Randy Orton stands up and takes possession of the WWE Title belt. "At the Royal Rumble, a new champion will be crown, and you and the Undertaker will fall to the RKO, courtesy of the Legend Killer."

Randy Orton, in all his arrogance, drapes the belt over Drake's and takes his leave. Orton is halfway up the ramp posing as only he can just as Drake is coming to. He looks up at his old rival with nothing short of absolute hatred. This was not the homecoming the WWE Champion was hoping for; now he has to contend with Randy Orton and the Undertaker at the Royal Rumble.

As a result of his actions, Randy Orton was set up to face the Undertaker later that night. Near the end of that match, Orton nails the RKO and he looks to have the match won. Drake Williams suddenly appears and tackles the Legend Killer. The champion beats down Orton almost sadistically before tossing him out of the ring, just as Taker sits up.

Drake turns and winds up in Taker's death grip but fights out of it. The two warriors get into a slugfest and Taker gets the better of the fight. He gets his hand on Drake's throat and prepares for a Chokeslam when Randy Orton comes back with a steel chair. He blasts Taker in the back, and then hits Drake in the head. Orton hits Taker one more time in the head for good measure. The Legend Killer stood tall over his opponents as he may be the man to beat at Royal Rumble.

All in all, this night has proven to be a rough homecoming for Drake Williams. It could get way worse at the Royal Rumble, especially with Randy Orton now gunning for the gold.

* * *

Author's note: I've been told that the highlight of the last story was the Drake Williams/Randy Orton feud. As a result, the Legend Killer is back to haunt my boy. Please read and review so I can continue on. 


	15. Fate's Hand

Disclaimer: You want all Hell to break loose, you got it. As usual, I don't own World Wrestling Entertainment, nor do I own the said arena.

I also do not own the rights to the mainstream band Revelation Theory, who now provide the new theme song for Drake Williams, called "Slowburn"

* * *

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter XV  
Fate's Hand

Drake Williams arrived at the RBC Center in Raleigh, North Carolina, the site of the Royal Rumble. He knows all too well the importance of the rumble since he won the match last year and that catapulted him to his first WWE Title, which he holds to this day. This time around, Drake faces his old nemesis Randy Orton and the Undertaker in a Triple Threat match. Mr. McMahon added fuel to the fire by making it No Holds Barred. No one said being the main man was easy. While jogging around the arena, Drake runs into probably the one person he has never faced; the ever eccentric Jeff Hardy.

"Um, what're you doing Jeff?" Drake asked.

"I'm finger painting," answered Jeff, who then showed the painting to Drake. "What do you think? Pretty cool huh?"

Drake looks at the painting, then at Jeff and then back at the painting. "Um, it's very nice!"

'What is this guy on?' Drake thought.

"Anyway," Drake said. "I assume you're ready for the rumble."

"You bet I am," Jeff answered. "Listen, I know we've never wrestled before but I've seen you go to work. I'm impressed."

"Thanks a lot, Jeff," Drake said. "I've seen you antics and to be honest, I dig your daredevil tactics. I'd love to be in the same ring with you."

"Likewise!"

As the two conversed, Randy Orton strolled right in. "Hey, how about you two stop kissing each others' asses."

"What the hell do you want, Orton?" asked Drake.

"Let's get the facts straight, everyone knows that you're being the WWE Champion is nothing but a fluke. I've beaten you and I've beaten Taker. Tonight, the Legend Killer takes what is rightfully his."

Drake peers over Randy's shoulder and Triple H and Shawn Michaels pop up. "Is there a problem here boys…and Randy?" Hunter asked.

"No, Randy was just leaving to look for a mirror in dire need of attention." Jeff answered.

"I'll see you tonight, champ." Randy said.

The crew let Orton be on his way, and on his shirt was an "I LOVE COCKS" sign. It was all Drake could do keep from laughing. The fun would have to end by match time. Several hours later, the Royal Rumble event was halfway through. By the second hour, it was just about for the Triple Threat match as Drake was ready to go.

In the ring, Lillian Garcia made the announcement, "The following contest is a No Holds Barred Triple Threat match and it is for the WWE Championship."

"The Legend Killer" Randy Orton came out first with a scowl on his face. He must have found the sign. He climbed up one corner and did his usual pose just as the lights started to flicker. The Undertaker makes his ever intimidating entrance next; Orton to his credit stands his ground. Drake Williams comes out as the reigning WWE Champion; he comes out to brand new music as the crowd roars its approval of the champion.

The bell sounds to begin this championship match; the first man to score a pin or submission wins the title. Drake has no championship advantage. Randy Orton starts conversing with Drake Williams, trying to form a team against Undertaker. Drake pretends to go along with it and lets Orton charge right at Taker. He gets a swift right hand in the mush for his misplaced ambition. Taker drags Orton up and heaves him in the corner, delivering some stiff shots to the gut. Drake Williams just looks on in amusement.

Undertaker picks Orton up and rolls the dice for some Snake Eyes. With Orton reeling, Taker runs the ropes and hits a big boot. He goes for the cover on Orton but Drake Williams pulls him off. Taker and Williams get face to face and they start slugging it out as Orton rolls outside. Undertaker gets the advantage and whips Williams off the ropes. He telegraphs a back body drop and William counters into a facebuster. He covers Taker for a two count.

Drake Williams turns his attention to Randy Orton, ready to renew their rivalry. The champion catapults himself over the ropes onto Orton. Williams lays into Orton with right hands before dragging him to a vertical base. He attempts to whip Orton into the steel steps but Orton reverses; Williams goes shoulder first into the steps. Randy Orton is suddenly all smiles as he climbs onto the apron, only for Undertaker to pull him into the ring the hard way.

Undertaker gets Randy Orton vertical and goes for a Chokeslam early, but Orton counter in a modified backbreaker. Meanwhile, Drake Williams goes under the ring and starts pulling out the hardware. He brandishes a trashcan and two steel chairs. Williams enters the ring with the trashcan and waylays Orton in the head with it. Then he nails Taker for good measure. So far, so good for the WWE Champion!

Drake Williams grabs one of the chairs and looks at Taker, then at Orton and then Taker again. He can not decide so he asks the fans for their assistance. Williams point at Randy Orton and the fans pop; he points at Undertaker and they boo. Drake points back at Orton and they pop even louder, prompting a sly grin from the champion. Drake Williams gets primed to smack Randy Orton with the chair but Orton hits a standing dropkick into the chair itself. The chair bounces off Drakes' head.

Randy Orton quickly covers Drake Williams but Undertaker stops the count. The Deadman tosses Orton out of the ring before hitting a leg drop on Williams for a two count. Taker stays on Williams with a chokehold, which is legal in the no holds barred environment. Taker notices Randy Orton trying to gets back into the match and he blasts him with another hard shot. As soon as Taker turns back to Williams, Williams grasps his throat and hits a Chokeslam of his own on Undertaker.

Drake Williams goes for the cover but Randy Orton stops him. They start going blow for blow until Orton tries for the RKO. Williams counters into a backslide pin for a one count. Then Orton gets Williams on his shoulder and hits the Celestial on the champion. Orton makes the cover but Undertaker breaks it up.

Taker and Orton slug it out and the "Legend Killer" tries another RKO but Taker counters. Then Taker nails his own version of the RKO on Orton. Undertaker goes for the cover but Williams stops the count. What the hell is going on here? All three men are laid out after hitting each other with their opponents finishing move. Orton makes a move for a discarded chair as Williams does the same thing. They come to a standoff, each holding a weapon and waiting for the other to make the next move.

The two rivals notice the Deadman stirring to "life" so to speak and decide to focus on him. As soon as Taker is vertical, Orton and Williams go for the infamous "Con-Chair-To" but Taker ducks at the last second. Williams and Orton miss their marks and the impact hurts their hands. Undertaker makes a beeline for the ropes and plows through his opponents with duel clotheslines.

The Deadman takes control of the match, first dragging Drake Williams up into the corner. He does the same to Randy Orton before charging at Williams and hitting a clothesline. Taker does the same to Orton. Undertaker blasts Williams with a stiff right hook before charging at Orton. Orton maneuvers out of the way and rolls up Taker for a two count. Orton again tries for the RKO but Undertaker counters and sends him out over the ropes.

Drake Williams catches Taker from behind and hits a German suplex. He rolls through and hits two more. Williams then make a beeline for the top turnbuckle and sails off with the Arc Angel. He nails it and goes for the cover on Taker only for Randy Orton to break the count. Orton tries to drag Williams to his feet but the champion trips him and locks in the Sharpshooter. Orton manages to grab the ropes but William does not release the hold; in essence he does not have to since anything goes in this match.

Out of nowhere, Undertaker kicks Drake Williams in the face and off of Orton. He sets the champion for the Last Ride and hits it big time. Randy Orton then strikes Taker with the RKO but he can not make the cover due to the pain he endure earlier. The "Legend Killer" slowly inches his way to the fallen WWE Champion and drapes an arm over but he only gets a long two count. Orton decides to cover Undertaker but he sits up and stares at Orton.

Undertaker stands up as Randy Orton starts begging off before throwing a shot. Taker blocks and beats the hell out of Orton in the corner; Drake Williams is all but wiped out after having taken the Last Ride. Undertaker smacks Orton down and drags near the edge the ring. He positions Orton so his head is hanging over the edge then stands upright. Taker proceeds to drop a big leg and hits it. Drake Williams returns and blasts Taker in the back with another chair. The impact took even Williams off his feet.

Drake Williams throws Taker back into the ring but does not follow at first. He starts rummaging under the ring again and pull out a ladder; a sly smile creeps its way onto Drake's face. The champion reenters the ring and screams at to get up, which he does. Williams drives the top end of the ladder right into Undertaker's face. He goes for the cover but only gets another count of two. Again, Drake makes use of the ladder and props it in corner before placing Taker against it. Drake Williams goes to the opposite corner and charges but Taker moves; Drake goes slamming into the ladder.

Undertaker signals for another Chokeslam and get Drake's throat but Drake counters into the Sharpshooter. Taker struggles to reach the ropes and Williams has it locked in tight. Out of nowhere, Randy Orton nails a lightning quick RKO on the champion. All three men are down and this whole match is anybody's ballgame. All three are back up and Taker grabs both Orton and Williams by the throats but they fight out. Williams and Orton double clothesline Taker then clothesline each other.

Randy Orton is the first to stir just as Undertaker sits up yet again. Orton staggers right into a Chokeslam by Taker but Drake Williams nips up and hits the Celestial on Taker. He goes for the cover but Taker kicks out. Again all three men are down until Orton again stirs and crawls to the nearly steel chair. Both Taker and Williams start getting up, unaware that Randy Orton has a weapon. Orton takes a mighty swing at Williams but he ducks; the Undertaker gets plastered in the face and goes sailing out the ring.

Randy Orton jabs the end of the chair into Drake's gut before going up top. He obviously wants to finish this match with some flash and flare. Orton waits up top for Williams to stand up; Orton then sails off with a crossbody. He hits it but Williams rolls through and gets Orton up on his shoulders and nails a thunderous Celestial. Williams covers Orton just as Undertaker slips back into the ring but it is too little, too late. Drake Williams gets the win and once again retains the WWE Title.

Lillian Garcia announces, "Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion, Drake Williams."

The referee handed the belt to Drake Williams after surviving another brutal title defense. He surveys the carnage before taking his leave just Orton starts getting up. Drake and Randy stare at each other and Randy starts bitching about the loss; Drake just smiles and gives him a DX crouch chop before pointing past Orton. The Undertaker is standing right behind the "Legend Killer", obviously beside himself. Orton turns and Taker takes him up and hits the Tombstone; Drake Williams smirks in amusement and leaves, still the WWE Champion. But his night is far from over.

Almost an hour later, Drake is backstage watching the closing moments of the Royal Rumble. The final two participants are Jeff Hardy from RAW and Booker T from SMACKDOWN. It seems Booker has Jeff on the ropes and he throws him over but Jeff holds on for dear life. Booker T sees Jeff holding on and goes for a Scissors Kick; Jeff ducks and pulls the top rope down. Booker misses big time and he is eliminated; Jeff Hardy is going to WrestleMania.

"Here is your winner of the Royal Rumble, Jeff Hardy."

Drake's music suddenly hit in the arena and he made a beeline for the ring. He entered the ring and got face to face with Jeff Hardy. Drake put his hand out to in a show of respect and Jeff accepted the gesture. Drake then held the WWE Title for Jeff to get a good at. It will be Drake Williams and Jeff Hardy for the richest prize in the game, one on one at the grandest stage of them all; WrestleMania.

* * *

Author's note: The hardest part in doing this entry was deciding who should be the #1 contender. I picked Jeff Hardy because he just came back to WWE and he and Matt Hardy are both a WrestleMania main event waiting to happen.

Of course, there are those of you who think otherwise and that's all good. Anyway, be sure to read and review and if you're not down with that, I got TWO WORDS FOR YA…


	16. Full Circle

Disclaimer: It's pretty much common knowledge that I don't own the right to World Wrestling Entertainment, any sports arenas mention within the story or the rights to any mainstream music.

Two stories, thirty-two chapters between them and a whole lot of ass whooping. But all good things must come to an end.

* * *

Beyond The League: A New Journey  
Chapter XVI; Finale  
Full Circle

The arena is Madison Square Garden in New York City. The event is WRESTLEMANIA. The RAW main event and the final match on the card is Drake Williams versus Jeff Hardy for the WWE Championship. The stakes have never been any higher than this. Drake spent much of the early hours lying in the ring, watching a number of stagehands make the final preparations for the show. Plus, Revelation Theory will be playing him to the ring later that night. As he is laying there, Drake's friend and mentor Shawn Michaels popped into sight.

"You got that look on your face again." he says.

Drake sits up and asks, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Shawn answered.

"You know, Shawn," Drake started, ignoring Shawn's statement. "This arena, Madison Square Garden, has a special place in my heart. This is where I my interest in wrestling began."

"I known what you mean," Shawn said. "There's nothing like performing in front of a live crowd in the Garden."

"Yeah; to put it real bluntly," Drake said. "I got butterflies in my gut the size of eagles."

"All I'm gonna say is that MSG is the biggest stage to showcase you talents," Shawn said. "I watch you every single night put everything you've got on the line."

"Tonight's gonna be no different."

Drake stood up and held a hand out. "Thanks for sticking by me, Shawn. I couldn't have made it this without you."

Shawn accepts the gesture and says, "Good luck tonight, kid."

Many hours went by leading into the event. Drake did everything in his power to prepare for his title defense. He was sure that his opponent and challenger, Jeff Hardy was doing the same thing. Later on in the night and with the final match looming, Drake sat in his locker room looking down on the WWE Title belt. A stage hand came in to tell Drake that his match was coming up. Drake got up right at that moment and strapped the belt around his waist.

Drake slapped himself a few times as he approached the entranceway. He could hear the band Revelation Theory starting to play his theme song as he geared up for the match. As soon as the band was halfway into the song, some pyro went off in the background and Drake appeared on stage. The WWE Champion played a little air guitar with the band before heading down to the ring ready to defend the gold. The number one contender, Jeff Hardy came out next also to a huge ovation. Both men are in the ring in opposite corners as Lillian Garcia did the old school ring announcement.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship."

"Introducing first the challenger; from Cameron, North Carolina and weighing 218lb; Jeff Hardy." The intro garnered Jeff another standing ovation.

"His opponent; from Baltimore, Maryland and weighing 253lb; he is the reigning and defending WWE Champion, Drake Williams." Again, the MSG crowd gave a standing ovation.

The referee motions both men to him and runs down the rules. Drake handed the title over to the ref before he and Jeff stepped away from each other. Sidewise, the MSG faithful was torn between who to cheer for. Both men are extremely popular with the fans. Jim Ross alludes to the fact that Williams and Hardy are in essence, high fliers and use their own versions of the senton bomb; be it the Arc Angel or the Swanton Bomb. But Drake has an edge in size and strength as well as the Championship Advantage. Jeff Hardy however has the edge in experience.

This match is a toss up to say the least. The bell sounds to start this all important match for the WWE Championship. Williams and Hardy lock up and Williams powers Hardy into the corner. The ref calls for a clean break and gets it. Williams backs away from Hardy and motions him to come on. They lock up again with Williams getting in a side headlock on Hardy. Hardy pushes Williams into the ropes only for the champion to hit a shoulder block on him.

Drake Williams runs the ropes as Jeff Hardy rolls to his stomach and then leapfrogs over the champion. Both men ran the ropes and Hardy quickly rolls up Williams for a one count. Williams looks at Hardy a bit surprised but shake it off. They lock up once more and attempt to out wrestle each other.

Jeff Hardy takes the champion down with an armdrag and Williams returns the favor. Williams gets Hardy in another headlock and takes him down. Hardy wraps his legs around Williams' head but the champion nips up quickly. Hardy gets Williams in a headlock this time and takes him down. Williams does what Hardy did earlier and wraps his legs around his head; Hardy nips up.

Jeff Hardy hits a sunset flip for a pin but Drake Williams reverses into his own pin. Hardy rolls back through for another pin and Williams rolls back through. Hardy kicks out and he and the champion both go for a dropkick but neither hit the mark. Both champion and challenger stand and reach a stalemate. As expected, the fans in the Garden cheered for both of them. Williams and Hardy gave the other a nod before continuing. So far, a very basic, old school wrestling match.

Half the crowd starts chanting, "Let's go, Williams."

The other half chants, "Let's go Hardy."

They go for another lock up but Williams kicks Hardy in the midsection before pushing him into the corner. The champion drives his knee into the midsection twice before delivering a series of knife-edge chop ala Ric Flair. Jeff Hardy reverses the assault and chops back at Drake and he chops back. Drake chops Jeff back to the center of the ring and goes a chop but misses. Jeff Hardy catches him and hits a Northern Lights suplex. Williams shoots his shoulder up at two and then bridges out. He takes Hardy down with a backslide for a two count.

As soon as Hardy is up, Williams goes for a clothesline but misses again and falls out of ring just by the ramp. Jeff Hardy decides to kick this match into high gear, leaping over the ropes with a crossbody to Williams. He ventures away from the champion and then runs along the top of the ringside barrier and hits a clothesline. At the ref's urging, Jeff throws Drake back into the ring and covers him for a count of two.

Jeff Hardy puts Drake in another headlock and tells the ref to check him. Drake powers out of the pressure and catches Hardy with a back suplex followed by a two count. Drake slaps himself trying to clear out the cobwebs before going topside. His back to the inner side of the ring, Drake waits for Hardy to stand before sailing off with a flying forearm shot. He nails it and makes the cover but only for a near fall. Drake decides to go flying again and perches himself back up top. He hits a crossbody but Jeff Hardy rolls through and gets a near fall.

Both men are back up and Jeff Hardy goes for a kick. Williams catches his foot but Hardy answered with a spinning mule kick. Drake goes down, and then Jeff drops both legs across his groin. He covers the champion for another near fall. Jeff Hardy becomes creative and springboards off the ropes and dropping an elbow on the champion for yet another near fall.

Jeff Hardy drags Drake Williams to a vertical base but the WWE Champion catches him off guard with another shot to the midsection. Drake takes Jeff up for a suplex and hits it, then swing the hips and hit another one and another. Drake gets up quickly and drops a forearm for a near fall. The champion pulls Jeff up and whips into the corner but Jeff climbs up and scores with Whisper in the Wind. Both men are down as the referee starts a count out on them.

The MSG crowd again gets into a Williams/Hardy chant as they will the two back into the match. Jeff Hardy and Drake Williams make it back up and start trading blows before Jeff gets the advantage. He misses a shot and Drake catches him and hits a German suplex. He rolls through and hits two more before bridging out on the third for a near fall. Drake attempts a Figure Four leglock but Jeff rolls him up in mid-move for another near fall.

Jeff Hardy drags the champion up and hits a Russian leg sweep before going into a double leg roll-up. Again, he only got a near fall. Jeff Hardy climbs up the corner again but Drake gets up quickly and pushes him to the outside. Hardy crashes into the barrier and the ref starts counting him out. Drake gets up and urges the ref to stop the count because he wants to finish this match in the ring. The WWE Champion then leaps over the ropes and onto Hardy.

Drake Williams gets up and now he has control of this title match. He even has that twisted smirk on his face again. Drake tosses Jeff into the ring so he can end this match. As Williams is picking Hardy up, the challenger catches him with a sit out jawbreaker out of nowhere. The impact rattled Jeff as much as it did Drake but he manages to cover him for only a near fall. Another Williams/Hardy started as the fans are really into the match.

Both men make it to their feet and Drake tries for a clothesline. Jeff ducks underneath it, runs off the ropes and hits a flying clothesline and then hits another spinning mule kick. He then goes for the Twist of Fate but Drake counters into a backslide for a near fall. After Jeff kicks out, he winds up on Drake's shoulder. The champion is about to hit the Celestial but Jeff counters that into a Twist of Fate. He covers Drake again but only gets a long near fall.

'What do I have to do to beat this man?' Jeff thought. 'This guy is just unbelievable.'

Pondering what he has yet to do, Jeff Hardy ascends the turnbuckle. He wanted to go for the Swanton Bomb but Drake was vertical. Jeff took a chance anyway and Drake caught him and locked in the Sharpshooter. The champion sat back as far as he could and administered as much pressure as possible. To the shock of Drake Williams, Jeff Hardy refused to give up and clawed his way to the ropes. He made it and the ref urged Drake to release the hold.

'What the hell else must I do to beat this man?' Drake thought. 'I've never fought anybody with this much drive and determination.'

Drake Williams drags Jeff Hardy in an appropriate position before going topside. The WWE Champion gave his rival the DX sign before going for the Arc Angel. Jeff Hardy moved at the last minute and Drake crashed and burned. Both men are absolutely fatigue as the ref begins a count out; the gut check is absolutely off the page. The Madison Square Garden faithful once again got behind both men; this is anyone's ballgame.

Jeff Hardy manages to climb the turnbuckle and was perched but Drake Williams was there to stop him. Drake climbed up to meet Jeff and they pounded each other into exhaustion. Drake finally got an advantage and tried a superplex but Jeff held on. He breaks free and sends the champion crashing face first into the mat. Jeff Hardy goes for the Swanton Bomb and nails it. Jeff Hardy covers Williams…1…2…Williams somehow gets his shoulder up.

Jeff Hardy cannot believe it as he drags Drake Williams to his feet. Drake suddenly gets Jeff on his shoulders and nails the Celestial with everything he has got. The champion is slow to make the cover but finally does…1…2…Hardy gets a shoulder up. What a match!

Drake Williams has a look on his face similar to Jeff's; what is it going to take? Drake stood up even though he shown signs of fatigue and measured Jeff Hardy. When Jeff was finally vertical, Drake hoisted him onto his shoulders and went up the turnbuckle. It looks like he is going to try a Celestial from the top rope. Jeff Hardy suddenly starts fighting out of it and counters into a sick hurricane-rana. Both came down but Jeff went back up top; Drake landed hard on his back. Jeff Hardy goes again for the Swanton Bomb and hits it. He covers Drake Williams and…1…2…3. Jeff Hardy has done it!

"Here is your winner and," Lillian announced. "The NEW WWE Champion, Jeff Hardy."

Jeff Hardy is utterly exhausted after the match but he has done it; Jeff Hardy is the new WWE Champion. Drake rolls out of the ring also fatigue, his reign as champion having finally come to an end. He stood up outside the ring holding his back but takes the belt from the timekeeper. Jeff Hardy is still in the ring but he sees Drake coming in with the belt. The music stops playing as Jeff uses the ropes to pull himself up.

A hushed silence comes over the crowd in the Garden as the two rivals approach each other. Drake looks at the belt for the last time before presenting it to Jeff and raising his hand in a tremendous show of respect and sportsmanship. Madison Square Garden erupts in celebration as Drake Williams and Jeff Hardy embrace in the ring as WRESTLEMANIA came to a fantastic end.

After the show, the RAW and SMACKDOWN locker rooms emptied and converged on the ring. Several wrestlers hoisted Drake and Jeff onto their shoulder all in celebration for their amazing performance. Jeff's brother Matt embraced his younger sibling. Drake was also embraced by Shawn Michaels and Triple H. Even Edge, the man Drake beat to win the title in first place, shook his hand. All of this is a show of respect.

Many in the crowd started chanting, "Thank you, Drake" and "Thank you, Jeff"

Drake Williams may not be the WWE Champion anymore, but his undying drive and will to win stays strong. The fire that burns deep within him will never be extinguished. The WWE Championship belt is material. To Drake, the title does not make that champion. It is the man that makes the champion. Drake Williams is a true WWE Champion; now and forever.

* * *

Author's note: Well, all good things must come to an end. I certainly appreciate all of you who read and reviewed my work. Please review this one. Thank you so much and goodnight everybody. 


End file.
